


[翻译]无间地狱

by solarpower



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarpower/pseuds/solarpower
Summary: 当他邀请尼禄和他一起回到Devil May Cry时，但丁已经料到会有困难。他只是没想到这到底会有多糟糕。





	[翻译]无间地狱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damnation, Transcendent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160421) by [anax imperator (anax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/pseuds/anax%20imperator). 



> 这是一个系列的第二篇，因为太喜欢所以单独翻出来了，其实整个系列都很好看。语文都还给老师了，词不达意，大家去看原文啊真的好1551

和尼禄共处一室一开始感觉怪怪的。 但丁已经记不清他独居多少年了，他已经习惯了这个地方每天至少有几个小时归于静寂。尼禄也很安静，不过比起死寂，更像是生者的沉默。他四处走动，呼吸，抬脚或洗澡时会发出声音。倒没有打扰到但丁或什么的，他只是感觉很奇怪。

然而还有一个问题。当尼禄在同一个房间或附近的时候，但丁的感官告诉他周围有一个强大的恶魔。这让他烦躁不安，催促他使用暴力，甚至更多。

但丁试图让小孩睡在事务所楼上的卧室里。他意识到对大家来说最好的办法，就是当尼禄处于毫无防备的睡眠时，在他俩之间锁上一道门。 和年长的猎人一起回家的第一个晚上，尼禄就这么做了，效果不错，但之后他拒绝再这么做。他给出的理由很蠢——这感觉就像是把但丁从他自己的床上踢下来一样，可如果但丁不解释这么做的重要性，他就无法有效地与尼禄辩论，而他觉得尼禄还没准备好听到这些。

那就这样吧。这是预料之中的复杂情况，还不至于造成关系破裂。但丁有自制力，而且自从翠西的时常出现起他就开始练习了。他可以粉碎他的暴力幻想。

一开始的三天，尼禄有意识地表现得小心翼翼，好像他需要用某种方式来支付留在这儿的费用。但丁确实很欣赏这一点，尽管他没有对此说什么。这个孩子自己几乎没有钱，所以但丁给什么他就吃什么，也没有抱怨。

到第四个晚上，他确实抱怨了一些其他的事。 "我太无聊了。"

当时但丁正在翻阅一本杂志。他把杂志扔到房间另一头的尼禄面前，拿出另一本，好像认为这就能解决问题。

但是尼禄把它扔在地上。 "你真的整天都在干这些？ 看看杂志，和翠西调调情?"

翠西那天根本没出现，所以但丁不知道这说法是从哪里来的。

“我偶尔会打打台球。”他说。

尼禄不会打台球，两天前他们就知道了。这孩子在尝试时不小心折断了一根球杆。 但丁不怎么在意，但尼禄感觉很糟糕，从那以后就再也没碰过台球桌。

“那些恶魔怎么办?”尼禄说。

“他们怎么了?”

尼禄困惑了一会儿，然后说：“难道你不出去猎杀他们？”

但丁指了指电话，“当遇到恶魔问题的人打来电话的时候，我就会这么做。”

这显然不是尼禄所预料的谈话走向。小孩的表情在几种不同的情绪里轮转，最后变得烦躁起来。

“也许我应该去码头找份工作。”他喃喃自语。

“你说了算，小子。” 然后，由于尼禄的表情莫名变得危险起来，但丁接着说，“不如拿起你的剑，我们出去活动一下。”

“我不明白你怎么能安坐在这里，而外面有恶魔!”尼禄用手指向门的方向。

“如果出了状况，会有人联系我的，”但丁说，“没人打电话我很高兴，这意味着今天没有人死于恶魔的攻击。”

这句话让尼禄泄了气，他言语中的怒气也消失了，“我没有这样想过。”

但丁站了起来，从墙上取下叛逆，“我们出去走走吧。”

这没有引起又一次争论，尽管尼禄跟着但丁出门时看起来有点闷闷不乐。街道像往常一样空无一人，已经很晚了，附近的商店已经关门了。这里不太可能有旁观者，但丁对此也并不十分担心，毕竟Devil May Cry已经有了“经营奇怪业务”而且“某种程度与黑帮有关”的声誉。

然而，尼禄似乎并不像他那样自信。“你确定这样可以吗?” 他边问边把右手伸进外套里。

但丁很清楚尼禄鬼手的事，但这孩子如此消极的态度让他有些不开心。

“当然。” 但丁的剑在空中划了两下，然后指向尼禄。这会滋长他的暴力欲望，但尼禄确实需要一场战斗，“来吧，小子，放马过来。”

有那么一瞬间，尼禄似乎就要拒绝了，但马上那孩子向他扑过来，挥剑用力地砍向叛逆，就好像他正试图用锤子砸向地心一样。剑的引擎发出尖叫，于是但丁认为一切问题都解决了。他和尼禄决斗了大约半个小时，直到小孩的攻击不再主要由怒火驱使，他看起来又能冷静思考了。

但丁把尼禄的剑扫到一边，用叛逆尖端的凹槽压制住，问道：“感觉好点了吗？”

他得到的唯一回答是脸上遭到狠狠一拳，被打倒在地。他翻了个身站起来，尼禄的剑残酷地刺向他的脖子，他不得不立即再次自卫。“我想这意味着没有，”他说。

“别想控制我!” 尼禄吼道，但丁完全不知道那是什么意思。

尽管如此，但丁能看出尼禄的愤怒几乎消失了，随之而来的是尼禄的巨大力量。 他刚刚在那个岛上生了锈，明显很快就感到疲惫，但他似乎不愿意投降。 但丁最终看不下去了，卸下他的武器，用同样的动作把他绊倒，迫使他停下来。

脸朝下摔在地上可能并不能改变尼禄的态度，但当他从地上撑起身时，他什么也没说。实际上，他向但丁承认道：“我变弱了。”

“你生疏了,”但丁说。他看向别处，直到那孩子再次站起来，不再跪着。

尼禄穿过马路取回他的剑，然后用一种奇怪的眼神看着但丁。那眼神充斥着愤怒，还有一些但丁根本看不懂的东西：“你还在耍我。”

“你能怪我吗?” 但丁说，“你真是个有趣的玩具。”

他们回到Devil May Cry，但丁收起他的武器。尼禄倒地时擦伤了手掌，手掌上留下了血迹。伤口已经愈合了，但在他洗手前，但丁都能闻到它。这是一种温暖的气味，尼禄的血，像人类的血，但有一点魔鬼的味道。 但丁自己的血有一种类似的气味，他哥哥的也是，但尼禄的血更浓郁，更柔和，更像人类，少了那种异世界的酸臭刺鼻。

但丁不是第一次好奇这个孩子是怎么来的。由于这个问题没有答案，他坐在办公桌前，把椅子向后倾斜，想要小睡一会儿。

尼禄洗完手，离开浴室去清洗他的剑。 但丁饶有兴趣地注视着这一切：他自己的魔兵器除了擦干血迹外不需要任何维护，有时甚至连这都不需要，但尼禄的武器是一个复杂的普通机械。 他也——但丁第一次注意到——拒绝用右手碰它。他做任何事情都只用左手，把右手放在膝盖上。

“你是左撇子吗，小子？” 但丁问道。他知道尼禄用左手使用武器，但现在他认为事情可能比他最初想象的要复杂得多。

尼禄的回应似乎证实了这一点：“我现在是了。”

这小子真让人沮丧。无论如何，但丁需要让他摆脱这个困境，不过，鬼知道他该怎么办才好。

这个问题留到以后再解决，因为电话选择在那一刻响起。打电话的人是翠西，她正在完成一项委托，而魔鬼们躲在一片旷地上的一个废弃工厂里。她想在进去之前得到但丁的帮助，把它们围起来，这样就没有哪个能逃走了。“我的分成是多少？”但丁问道。翠西笑了，他也笑了，因为他们都知道即使没有分成，他也会帮忙的。

“那是谁？” 但丁挂断电话时尼禄问道。听到但丁的结束语后，他满怀期待。

“翠西。你来吗？”

那孩子跳起来，好像刚刚被告知暑假改期了似的。“当然。”

很好。“你来开车。”但丁告诉他。

工厂坐落在镇子的南边，大约三十分钟的车程。尼禄很安静，所以但丁认为他可以小憩一会儿。事实并非如此，尼禄在刚才那场争吵中出了点汗，他的气味充斥着整个车内。但丁打开车窗来冲淡这些味道，但那孩子闻起来太棒了，他不忍心把车窗全部摇下来。

尽管他尽了最大的努力，当尼禄把车停在附近一个仓库停车场边时，他已经很硬了。下车后，他整理了下裤子，以此来掩盖这一点。尼禄要么没有注意到，要么装作没有注意到。

但丁轻而易举地找到了翠西，她告诉他们: 他们的工作(或者更确切地说，是但丁的工作和尼禄的自愿协助)是在翠西穿过装卸区时，阻止恶魔从另一扇门跑出来。它们或许不会试图逃跑，但翠西说它们是群胆小鬼，只对穷人和流浪汉下手，所以它们可能会吓得逃命。工厂周围的区域非常开阔，由一排排钠灯投射下水洼般的阴影。最近的建筑大约在八百码外，与这家工厂之间隔着一个停车场和一排带刀片的铁围栏，不过如果恶魔们能逃到那里，这些并不能减缓它们的速度。

尽管距离没有近到让但丁能直接感应到恶魔，但只要微风吹过，他就能闻到它们巢穴的腐烂味道。它们在那里已经有一段时间了。

他让尼禄绕到员工入口，自己走进前台。大约一分半钟后，翠西冲过装卸区，工厂里开始骚动。走到连接前台和生产车间的门口，但丁停住脚步。

这就是需要他做的事：一个恶魔为了逃离翠西而向他冲过来，在看到他时猛地刹车。“但丁！”它尖叫道，立刻朝原来的方向跑回去了，显然它更愿意和翠西碰碰运气。 但丁在它跑远前向它的后脑勺开了一枪，然后走过去检查他的杰作——它躺在地板上，血流如注。

这个恶魔扑腾了一会儿，像一条脱水的鱼，露出难以置信的表情。血液和脑浆从它破损的前额渗出。软弱的小东西，不过在地板上画了一幅不错的肖像。

当战斗的声音逐渐减弱时，但丁走进了生产车间，那里几乎已经搬空了，只散发着腐烂的恶臭。尼禄穿过其中一面墙，背对着剩下的空间。但丁叫他的名字时，他没有转身。

真奇怪。但丁在工厂的中央遇到了翠西。“这小子怎么了？”他低声问。作为回答，她只是把头转向离员工入口最近的工厂角落，尼禄应该就是从那里进来的。 即使不靠近，但丁也能认出那就是魔鬼关押受害者的地方。

“啊。”如果但丁事先知道这点，他会让尼禄从前台进去。没有思想准备就遇到这种事，感觉会很不好。

“给他一分钟。”翠西平静地说。

好主意。 但丁更加大声地说：“很高兴我让一切变得这么容易。我估计这会提高我的分成。”

“哈，哈。”翠西同样大声说，“尼禄帮的忙比你多。也许我应该把你的钱给他。”

但丁和她争论，表现得非常滑稽。最后他自己也觉得好笑，也不怎么关心钱的问题了。终于，尼禄振作起来，走过来加入他们的谈话，此时，但丁几乎已经放弃了任何分成。

“嘿，”那小子有些恼怒地说，“我们大老远跑来到这里，我们付出的时间会得到报酬。”

他非常坚持，根本不愿意在这件事上妥协，所以翠西拿出了一些现金，但丁和尼禄离开了。

“干得好，小子。”但丁在车里对他说。现在空气更清新了，尼禄的气味也不那么浓烈了。

“随你怎么说，”尼禄回应道，但几分钟的恼怒之后，他补充道，“很明显，你这么多年一直没有做过正常的工作。我不知道你怎么想，但我可不打白工。”

但丁知道他说的不完全正确，但他并不反对拿到报酬，所以他决定在回家的路上再打个盹。 他可以忘记其他的一切，忘记他杀死的那个恶魔，忘记现在方向盘后面的那个恶魔。

他的休息计划再度落空。几分钟后，尼禄问他：“你之前知道那里会有什么吗？”

“不，但我并不感到惊讶。”但丁懒得睁开眼睛。

“它们为什么要干这些？”

这个问题有几个可以选择的答案，其中一些比另一些更真实。 但丁在心里盘算着这些答案，想知道尼禄准备听到多少坦诚。

“我从不同的恶魔那里听到了一大堆不同的理由，”他说，选择了一个不会涉及他的亲身经历的答案，“这总会归结为一种根深蒂固的支配他人的渴望。 没有比杀死他人更好的表现支配权的方式了。”

“太恶心了，”尼禄非常平静地说，并没有表现出拒绝接受这个想法的任何迹象。

“这是权力，决定生与死的力量。”是的，这似乎就是尼禄准备听到的，“纯种恶魔天生就没有你我这样的道德观。我们与人类，以及一定程度的人性有联系。它们没有，它们只有对力量的渴望。因为它们缺乏人性，所以他们愿意利用得到的任何力量。”

尼禄握紧拳头的时候，右手的荧光在流动。“我有人性。”他声明道，听起来就好像在试图说服自己相信这一点。

“是的，”但丁说，“你确实有。”

“我和那些东西不一样。”

这是一个意想不到的谈话方向，所以但丁没有立刻开口，想了想他该如何回应这句话。“你是个恶魔，我也是。但我们不是纯粹的恶魔。在某种程度上，我们也是人类，这的确让我们与众不同。”

然而，有些事情并没有改变，比如征服、统治和强迫屈服的欲望。尼禄是个强大的恶魔，他会奋力反抗。

不。

尼禄没有再说什么，但丁在余下的路程中一直脑内重播他在工厂枪杀那个逃跑的恶魔时的情景，以及那个恶魔无助地抽搐着死去的情景。这可以让他分心，让他的脑袋有点别的事去琢磨。

回到家后，尼禄要求洗澡，但丁让他去了。这孩子似乎因恶魔受害者这件事感到非常伤心，但丁明白他在近距离目睹这种事后想要清洗自己的迫切。为了解决自己的问题，他上楼到自己的卧室打飞机，强迫自己在做这件事的时候不去想尼禄。

这一切结束后，他回到楼下，想在上床睡觉前确认尼禄一切都好。

小孩已经在沙发上安顿好，但还没有睡着。当但丁走下楼梯时，他翻了个身，背对着房间。

“如果翠西再打电话来，告诉我一声，”但丁告诉他，尼禄哼了一声表示同意，但并没有真正回答。足够了。但丁锁上前门，回到楼上睡觉。

 

* * *

 

第二天尼禄好多了，更像他自己了。他试图把翠西给他的钱还给但丁，但是但丁让他自己留着。那孩子没有拒绝，不过他坚持要请午餐，但丁也不会拒绝。

他们去街上的餐馆吃饭，但丁只想要一个草莓圣代，尼禄给他也点了一份三明治，并一直责备地盯着他，直到他吃下去。但丁妥协了。为什么不呢？最后他得到了一个圣代，这才是最重要的。

辛迪看起来对但丁终于改吃真正的食物感到很震惊。“我无法对我的女朋友说不。”但丁告诉她，尼禄听到这句话后的愤怒反应是无价的。

走出餐馆后，尼禄激动地问道：“你为什么那么说？”

“不为什么。”

“我不是你的女朋友。我也不能强迫你做任何你不想做的事！”

真有趣，他提出反对意见的顺序。“你想做我的女朋友吗？”但丁问道，真的很好奇。

这个提议引发尼禄的愤怒是可以预见的，但是他表现得与但丁预料的不同。他本以为自己不得不躲开一拳，但尼禄只是沉默地怒火中烧。他们在回家的路上一句话也没说，一到家尼禄就跳上车走了，也没有透露他要去哪里。

但丁对此并不介意。他可以让这孩子离开这里一段时间。

帕蒂来访的时候，但丁正在打台球。他们一起打了几场比赛。她问尼禄在哪里，但丁不得不承认他也不知道。“我把他气疯了，”但丁说，“所以他出去冷静一下。”

“你不该那样做，”帕蒂告诉他。然后，以一个只见过尼禄十分钟的人的智慧，她补充道：“他看起来整个人都很紧绷。”

打量了一番桌上局势，但丁懒洋洋地用巧粉擦了擦球杆，试图决定他想要的比赛走向。他们在这场比赛上押了些钱，他是想赢还是输？“这就是他有趣的地方。”他说。他决定赢下比赛，这样就可以得到一些零花钱，于是他弯下腰来瞄准这一杆。

尼禄在几分钟后走了进来，表现得好像什么都没发生过。虽然一看到有人来访，他就放下右袖子，戴上了手套。帕蒂邀请尼禄参加下一场比赛，尼禄试图拒绝，但帕蒂说服了他。尼禄这次对待球杆更加小心，但很快就发现他还是不懂这个游戏。

“哇，”帕蒂惊叹，尼禄第三次击球时将两球击入袋，在这个过程中成功制造了第四次碰撞，又将两球击落。“你真的很擅长这个!”

但丁不能同意，但他无法在帕蒂面前解释原因。他只是默默地看着尼禄按照正确的顺序快速连续地击落每一个球。帕蒂也沉默了，因为很明显，她再也不能打一杆了。

“他在这方面比你强多了，但丁。”在尼禄终于击落八号球后，帕蒂说。

这使尼禄疑惑地瞥了但丁一眼，但丁轻轻地摇了摇头，让他保持安静。

“我想我只是有天赋。”尼禄说。

为了转移话题，但丁开口道：“这就意味着尼禄要买晚餐了。”

“哈、哈”概括了尼禄对此的看法，但时间一到，他确实付了晚餐的钱。

披萨还没到，帕蒂就离开了，但丁趁机纠正了尼禄的错误。“你知道，她再也不会和你打台球了。”他说。

“这是一个愚蠢的游戏，”尼禄说，但随后他瞥了但丁一眼，“这就是你输球的原因。”

不对此发表意见是最合适的。但丁反过来说：“你不会因为在台球桌上毁了她而使自己受欢迎的。”

“无论如何，这是一个愚蠢的游戏。”尼禄再次说道。

“对我们来说，可能是这样。"

然后但丁盯着尼禄看了一会儿，他把鼻子戳进一本杂志里，这样就可以假装自己没有在偷偷打量。小孩终于把手套摘了下来，吃了一块披萨，走到但丁的自动点唱机前，放上一些慢节奏爵士乐，然后在台球桌前停下来，继续尝试一杆或更少地把每个球打进去。但丁开始每分每秒地期待着尼禄作出一个无聊宣言，就像昨晚那样。

不遂人意，尼禄最终问道：“昨天在车里，当你谈到力量的时候，你是什么意思？”

但丁认为这是不言而喻的。“恶魔渴望力量，”他说，“只要能找到力量，他们就会去获取。”

“杀害手无寸铁的人是得不到力量的，”尼禄说，“那么，为什么还要这么做呢？”

但丁把杂志扔在他的桌子上。“因为你错了，这其中蕴含着力量，生与死。我想我昨天已经说过了。如果你用枪指着一个人的头，你可以决定是杀了他们还是放他们走，这就是力量。被你威胁的人对此没有发言权。”然后，为了试探尼禄是否在注意听，他补充说，“如果你把枪对准恶魔，同样的原则也适用。”

“如果它是一个强大的恶魔，”那孩子慢慢地说，试着弄清楚，“那就意味着杀死它有更多的力量。”

“或威胁要杀了它，”但丁说。“或征服它。”让它跪下，让它求饶……但丁遏制住进一步的想法。

“但你并不想杀死福图纳岛上的那些恶魔。”尼禄瞥了一眼但丁，“即使你自己也是一个恶魔。”

这是一个有趣的问题，但丁好奇这孩子要把这场谈话带到哪里去。“我不是一个纯种恶魔。我可以做决定。他们很弱小，没有恶意，只是需要回家。”然后，因为这也是真相，他补充说，“他们也对我俯首帖耳。你当时不在场。”

尼禄把球放回到桌子上，重新摆好。“我可以想象。”

也许他可以。但丁看着尼禄把母球放好，弯下腰准备撞球。 鬼手发出的明亮白蓝光散落在台球桌上，台球杆在发光的手指之间固定住，他甚至用左手打台球。

“你能感受到同样的……渴望吗？”尼禄问道，他说这话的时候背对着但丁，“为了力量？”

尼禄准备听到多少坦诚？但丁还是不知道，但他不会撒谎，而且在福图纳时他已经承认过了。“是的，”他回答道，“什么在困扰你，小朋友？这是怎么了？”

尼禄又开始击球，一个接一个，好像这是微不足道的小事。他说：“我不知道。 我猜是因为昨天那些恶魔吧？”

"你以前见过恶魔留下的残渣。"

“不是那样的。”尼禄给球杆上粉，然后低头看着自己发光的手，“我想相信我和他们不一样。但是……如果如你说言，我生来就是个恶魔……我能有多大的不同呢？”

啊。存在危机。现在但丁又回到了熟悉的领域。“相信我，小子，如果你和其他的恶魔一模一样，那么现在，你就不会站在这里担忧了。你会在外面的某个地方，随心所欲地行动。既然你能问自己这个问题，那么它已经被回答了。”

“我想是的。”尼禄似乎并不信服，“有时候，我觉得……"他停顿了一下，然后俯身打出精准的一杆，没有进一步解释。

显然还有别的在困扰他，但丁不知道他是否应该继续施压。他认为这没有必要。“我知道那种感觉。”他告诉尼禄。看着这孩子，他现在就感受到了那种渴望。

九号球掉进了球袋，尼禄在桌子周围走来走去。但丁此刻闻不到他的气味，这很好，因为只是看着他走到一个新位置，摆出下一杆的姿势就足够了。尼禄会奋力还击，但他缺乏成功抵抗的力量。他可以和但丁一较高下，但他最终会屈服。

但丁从盒子里拿出最后一块披萨，用另一只手重新拿起杂志，继续读下去。尼禄有一阵子什么都没说，当他开口的时候，只是问还有没有披萨剩下。

“没了。”但丁用脚后跟猛击桌面，把电话听筒撞到了手里，“我们再订一些吧。”

 

* * *

 

之后的那个晚上，他把尼禄哄到外面再次热身。不是因为这个孩子特别暴躁，而是因为他实在是生疏到有点难堪。尼禄很快就筋疲力尽了，不到二十分钟，这实在是太丢脸了。

“往好的方面想吧，”尼禄努力平复呼吸时，但丁说，“在床上，二十分钟已经很不错了。”

他得到了一个仿佛要把他刺穿的怒视。但丁朝那孩子咧嘴笑了笑。

“我恨你。”尼禄在喘气间隙艰难地挤出这句话，由于气息不足所以轻飘飘地没什么分量。他把剑对准但丁，剑尖颤抖着，“我要把你撞到墙上去。”

“别说些你办不到的事。”但丁在事务所外的台阶上坐定，并拍了拍身边的台阶。

尼禄瞪了他一会儿，还是接受了邀请，在年长猎人身边坐下。那孩子体温过热，散发的气味颇有吸引力。但丁唯一能做的就是不再靠近那孩子，不要把鼻子埋进他的头发，不要用手掐住他的喉咙。

“我们战斗的时候，你总是在退缩。”但丁说。他有些兴奋了，但他努力避免在声音里显露出来，“为什么？”

“我不知道。”尼禄带着新鲜的怒气回答。

“你知道的。”但丁用左手背碰了碰尼禄的右手背——今天他又带上了手套。

尼禄转过脸去，没有回答。

“你是个恶魔，小子。”但丁说。

“不是每个人都必须知道这一点。”

“那昨天呢？帕蒂不会在意的。你没必要瞒着她。”

尼禄突然站了起来，来回踱了几步，好像要说什么或下什么决心似的。然后他越过但丁走进屋子里，不到一分钟又出来了，手里的剑换成了车钥匙。

“你要去哪儿，小子？”但丁问道。

“不知道，”尼禄说，“离你远点。”

“行啊，再次逃避。”

“我不是在逃避。”但尼禄并没有停下来，当他发动车子时，但丁起身回到事务所里。

即使没有他想象中的切身冲突，但丁还是难以置信地硬了。这开始变得荒唐可笑了。他有自制力，他可以阻止自己对那个孩子做任何事，但是他不能控制尼禄走路的姿势和他的气味，这太他妈超过了，不断往他脑子里灌输一些危险想法。但丁情绪激动地给自己倒了一杯威士忌，考虑着能用的解决办法。他并没有很多选择，所以没过多久他就拿起了电话。

电话只响了一声就有人接了起来。“喂。”蕾蒂说，她听起来有点心不在焉。

“喂，”但丁说，“你忙吗？”

“取决于你手头有什么，以及是否有现金。”

但丁笑了：“我绝不会因为你的陪伴而付钱给你，这是对你的侮辱。”

“啊哦。”蕾蒂说，她的语气完全改变了，“那种忙，嗯……”她想了一会儿，“也许我可以腾出时间表。你打算什么时候来？”

“越快越好。”

她笑了："那么饥渴，有吗?"

但丁把声音降为低沉的轻语，他知道她喜欢。“我一整天都在想你，”他撒谎道，“想知道我想对你做什么吗？”

“是啊，我确实想。”

这还差不多。但丁坐回椅子上，紧紧挨着话筒：“你坐着吗？”

“在沙发上。”

“你穿着什么？”

“短裤和裙子。”

“嗯……”但丁闭上眼想象这个画面，“我想跪在你面前，亲吻你的膝盖里侧，一路舔到你的大腿。我得把你的短裤脱下来，但是不全脱，只脱到你的脚踝。也许可以扭紧它，让它待在那里。"

蕾蒂笑了，但那是一个温暖的笑声。“也许不用，”她说，“也许我想把腿放在你的肩膀上。”

“我很乐意。”他停顿了一下，摩擦自己的裆部，“我会一路舔到你的大腿，把鼻子埋在你的两腿之间。你总是那么好闻，蕾蒂。”过于人类了，她的气味。“我会隔着你的内裤吻你。你认为我能这样让你高潮吗？”

“我认为你需要停下谈论这些，到这里来找出答案。”

但丁从抽屉里抓起他的钥匙，“十分钟后到。”他带上了枪，留下了剑，绕过屋子去取他的摩托车。

尼禄的车在他离开时出现在拐角，但丁向他挥了挥两根手指。

 

* * *

 

蕾蒂心情好的时候会很粗暴。但丁趴在她身上，她用力拽他的头发，用这种疼痛让他保持在她想要的地方，当他们在沙发上做爱的时候又多拽了几下。在他来了一次而她来了两次后，她稍微温柔了一些，但当他们转移到她的卧室时，她用一只手抓住但丁的喉咙，在骑他的时候摁住他。她不能真的伤到他，可但丁总是感觉到她认为自己可以，这有点令他兴奋，这个柔软的人类相信自己可以威胁他。

她在他完事之前就高潮了，所以她允许但丁把他俩翻个身，继续进入她去寻求自己的高潮。他亲吻她的肩膀到脖颈，她的身体温暖紧致地包容着他的性器，她的胳膊温暖紧致地抱住他的肩膀。“你真美。”他近乎下意识地耳语。

他释放后沉重地喘息，她的手指在他背部上下流连，近乎于爱抚。“你今天宰了什么东西吗？”她问他。

“今天没有”但丁低声说。他撑起身子，退出她的身体，侧躺在她身边，用鼻尖蹭她的头发。

“那是什么让你这么激动？”

“我不知道。只是在想你。”撒这个谎很容易，因为它往常是真的。

蕾蒂的体香、皮肤的味道和触感都太人类了，人类易碎却有如此强大的灵魂。当但丁就这样依偎着其中一员时，他明白了其他魔鬼为何渴求人血。这个人类虽然清楚自己把一个什么样的造物带上了床，可但丁有时会想她是否清楚他能多么轻易地折断她的脖子，而且他几乎没有克制自己的理由。

“在这里过夜吗？”蕾蒂问道。

“如果你想的话。”

“你自己决定。”

但丁想了想，然后说：“不了。你会给我做早餐。”

“哦，是的，那很恐怖。”

“而我只能吃下去。”但丁说，用胳膊撑起身子，看着她的脸，“然后你会说我欠你二十块饭钱。”

蕾蒂轻声笑了：“你是在说你不喜欢我做的饭吗？”

他俯下身去吻她，然后说：“如果你想我留下，我就留下。”

“没有，滚出去。我已经享受完了。”

“好吧。”他站起来，简单清理后扔掉套子，穿上衣服。

“下次你想掏出什么又大又脏的东西的时候，”蕾蒂在他就要离开时说，“记得给我打电话。”

“我会考虑的。”但丁坐在床沿上吻她。他本不想来个激吻，可这个吻还是不断加深，最后他不得不把自己拉开。在过去几个小时内他释放了两次，他怀疑自己现在能否承受更多。最后他贴着蕾蒂的嘴唇轻声说:“你真是太棒了。”

她笑了。“我知道。”

离开这里时，但丁感觉好多了。天下过雨，还有点点在飘，虽然骑一辆湿漉漉的摩托车并不很令人愉快，但水气扑面而来的感觉好极了。所有那些关于尼禄的半成型幻想都完全消失了。

尼禄本人却在家里等他，这孩子看上去几乎被完全激怒了：“你去哪儿了？”

“外面。”那不关尼禄的事。但丁脱下枪和外套，从吧台后面扯出一块带油的破布，擦去红皮衣沾上的水珠。

“你为什么不等我？我可以一起去的！”

什么？但丁停顿了一下，不懂尼禄为什么认为他在打炮的时候想要个跟班。几秒钟后他才明白，然后他笑了：“那不是工作，小朋友。”

“那你去哪儿了？”

“外面。”但丁重复道。

这一次尼禄接受了这个说法，虽然他明显不喜欢。但丁清理完他的外套，挂起来，检查了一个披萨盒里是否还有剩余（并没有），最后上楼去睡觉。

第二天早上，但丁被“附近有强大的恶魔”的感觉惊醒了，就在他睁眼的一瞬间，尼禄开始猛敲卧室的门。“走开。”他吼道，还没到中午呢。

“起来!”尼禄隔着门吼回去，“你的经纪人来了！”

该死。但丁倾向于对这一切视而不见，但在这种噪音下，或是尼禄就在门外的情况下，他根本睡不着。他费力地从床上爬起来，狠狠地敲了下门，说：“知道了，现在他妈的闭嘴。”他还是想回去睡觉，但是他妈的，尼禄会再来敲门，所以他穿好衣服下楼去了。

莫里森带来一对但丁不认识的男女。他们中等年纪，穿着考究，神情忧郁地站在桌边看着但丁下楼。这就是那种遇到问题的人。尼禄像往常一样戴着手套，坐在吧台凳子上。

但丁恼怒地开口：“如果此时此刻市中心没有真正的地狱之门打开，我就回去睡觉。”

那个男人脸上露出惊讶的表情，他正准备说什么，莫里森打断了他。

“但丁，”莫里森说。“这是奥利维尔夫妇。他们的一个孩子出了问题。”

“我不是儿童心理学家。”但丁穿过房间去冰箱里拿啤酒。

“求你了，”那个女人说，“我儿子被附身了。我们不知道还能向谁求助。”

“我也不是驱魔人，”但丁说，但他有点被勾起兴趣了，“小孩子本来就这样，有点怪癖很正常。”

“那不一样，”那位妻子说，“即使我们告诉你，你可能也不会相信。”

尼禄对此哼了一声，说：“试试看啊。”

然后，他们俩编了一个听起来确实像是超自然现象的故事。 性格偏移，调查后消失的夜间异动，屋里的怪味和不该出现的穿堂风。 但丁并不相信附身——他从未见过真正的附身，尽管他见过类似的情况——但如果他们说的是真的，那么肯定发生了什么。

那位丈夫不时地朝但丁钉在吧台墙上的恶魔头颅瞥几眼，但丁忍不住想问他是否想去摸摸它，不知道这个男人听到会是什么反应。

“好吧，”最后但丁说，“把地址给我。”

他们照做了，然后和莫里森一起离开。但丁又拿了一罐啤酒，系上枪套。尼禄一直怒视着他，直到但丁对上他的眼睛，问：“怎么了？”

“你破产了。”尼禄说，"所以为什么还需要他们来说服你开工呢？”

“因为我不是送上门的工作都接。”但丁说。

“他们家里有个恶魔！”

“他们认为家里有恶魔。人们有时会在这一点上犯错。”但丁穿上外套，把枪塞进枪套。“实际上，他们在这一点上经常是错的。这个镇上的人对恶魔有各种各样的猜想，很多都与现实没啥关系。”

这对尼禄来说是一个全新的理论，让他在困惑中沉默。但丁喝完了第二罐啤酒，把罐子都扔进垃圾桶。

“出去吃饭吗，小子？”

“……当然。”尼禄回答道。

他们走进餐厅，但丁再次对尼禄的“吃点不是冰淇淋的东西”的要求妥协了。“我不知道你是怎么只靠啤酒和垃圾食品过活的。”尼禄说。

“也许你试试就知道了。”

“不用了，谢谢。”

和蕾蒂共度的那个晚上缓解了他的大部分焦虑，但当他们一起坐在餐厅里时，那种恶魔在附近的感觉又在但丁的神经上蔓延开来。尼禄像看不到明天的太阳一样大口咀嚼汉堡，他吃东西的那种纯粹的热情，放在任何刚从地狱爬出来的恶魔身上都不维和。

但他还是戴着手套，而且只用左手拿汉堡。

但丁说：“嘿，尼禄，你为什么不把手套脱掉呢？”

那孩子停下来，瞪了他一眼。“因为我们在公共场合。”他低声说。

“这里没人会在意。”

“我会在意。”

但丁举起手向女服务生示意。“辛迪，”当她走过来时，但丁说，“如果我告诉你我这位朋友是个恶魔，会怎么样？”

尼禄被食物噎住了，他扔下汉堡，捂住嘴咳嗽。他对但丁的怒视可能是迄今为止最凶狠的。

“我会说他实在是太可爱了。”辛迪咯咯地笑着说。

尼禄咳了几声之后说：“如果我告诉你但丁是个恶魔呢？”

她又咯咯笑了起来：“是啊，一个英俊的恶魔。”

但丁举起双手，冲尼禄咧嘴一笑。他知道自己在操控局面，但他总得想办法把手套从那孩子手上拿走。“没人在意的，我保证。”

尼禄又咳了几声，但丁看得出有转机了。“好吧，好吧。”那孩子说着，摘下了手套。

不出意料，辛迪一看到他的蓝色手指，就飞快捂住嘴，眼睛瞪得大大的。“天哪……”她说，“你不是在开玩笑！”

尼禄把手藏进外套里，看向但丁的眼神全是背叛。片刻的愤怒与慌乱后，他说：“你个混蛋！”

“你没开玩笑，”辛迪说。“我还以为你在开玩笑呢！”

但丁半撑起身，伸手越过桌子抓住尼禄的前臂，强迫他把手从外套里拿出来。尼禄一直与他抗争，但并没有主动使用恶魔的力量——但丁敢打赌他不会这么做——他无法阻止但丁做他想做的事。

“我不是在开玩笑。”但丁说。当他把尼禄的手摔在桌子上时，银器哐当作响。

辛迪盯着那些发光的爪形手指在桌上张开，而尼禄愤怒地看向窗外，不愿看任何人。“我还以为你在开玩笑呢。”她又说了一遍，现在他的语气不那么震惊了。 她咽了口唾沫，然后说：“嗯……我再给你们倒点咖啡？”

“好的，请吧。”但丁说完，辛迪就离开了。

“你是个混球。”尼禄咬牙切齿地说。不过在但丁松开他的手后，他只是把手放在膝盖上蜷缩起来，而不是藏进外套，或者把手套戴回去。

“她不在意的，尼禄。她只是有点惊讶。”

辛迪端着一壶咖啡回来，倒满但丁的杯子。她用奇怪的眼神打量尼禄，但没有多说什么。在她再次离开后，尼禄终于把目光从窗户上移开，愤恨地盯着但丁。

“你凭什么那么做。”小孩质问道。

“嘿，”但丁说，也许语气比他想要的更尖锐，“福图纳的那些人会真的向我的名字祈祷。辛迪？她不会向你祈祷。事实上，她根本不在乎。”

尼禄的眼睛转向一边，但丁能听到辛迪在那边和另一桌客人聊天。“我不是故意要那样做的。“他的语气中流露出一些冷意。

但丁并不想让这成为另一种操控——他只烦恼了一小会儿——因为他意识到这就是操控，于是他决定不介意。“我向你保证，就算你在城里到处乱逛，也不会有人因为这个而干扰你。妈的，他们都在公园里建了个斯巴达的雕像。没有骗你。"

又瞪了他三十秒后，尼禄拿起他的汉堡继续吃，这次动作变慢了。即使在辛迪再来问询他们的时候，他也一直把右手放在大腿上，什么都没说。在他们离开餐馆前，他重新带好手套。

 

* * *

 

奥利维尔夫妇提供的地址位于镇上的一个高级小区，但丁和尼禄抵达后，才发现那只是一套普通的连栋式住宅。奥利维尔夫妇住在左侧，不过但丁穿过院子时简短地查看了一下右侧，好奇恶魔活动会不会并非发生在这里，而是从墙那边传过来的。

奥利维尔太太为他们开了门，当但丁脱下外套露出一截枪柄时，她惊恐地睁大了眼睛：“你不会杀人，对吧?”

“你指望我和你家恶魔交朋友？”但丁问道，“也许请它过来喝杯茶？”

从奥利维尔夫人的表情来看，这并不能使她安心。

尼禄上到二楼，但丁往地下室去，对这房子做个大致的检查。和大多数普通人家一样，这些房间走廊的大小和装修都没有考虑到打斗因素，如果事情发展到那种程度，这里将会变得拥挤不堪。地下室没有恶魔的痕迹，一楼也没有。尼禄下楼后也说卧室里什么都没有。

“这里有阁楼吗？”但丁问奥利维尔太太。

有的。她带他们去二楼走廊上的梯子，在但丁和尼禄爬上去四处摸索时留在下面。阁楼有一部分用胶合板钉牢以支撑多余的纸板箱，其余部分能看到裸露的横梁和隔热条。阁楼里很热，空气中有一股朽木的味道。

“上面什么都没有。”尼禄说。

“你说得对。”但丁一边说，一边穿过横梁走向与隔壁阁楼共用的墙。他在此停下，仔细听是否有恶魔临近或其他不对劲的动静，但他听到的只有尼禄的心跳。

他们离开阁楼，但丁问奥利维尔太太：“你家小孩们什么时候回家？”

“大约两小时后。”她说。

“好极了，够我打个盹了。”

“不准打盹。”尼禄说。

但丁轻声笑了笑，说：“好的，亲爱的。”这成功使尼禄又一次皱眉。

奥利维尔太太问他们想不想喝点什么，但丁只想到后院去看看有没有什么不寻常的东西。尼禄接受了一杯水，一分钟后跟上但丁。

院子是和另一家共用的，干净整洁，靠近奥利维尔家一侧放着一套家具和煤气烤架，看不到任何玩具。院子最后有条水渠，把这里和另一套住宅分隔开，现在已经干涸了。“你看到什么了吗，小子？”但丁问道。

尼禄犹豫了一下，然后问：“恶魔有可能隐身吗？”

“算是吧。”但丁回到院子里，在一把漆成白色的椅子上坐下，一只胳膊挂在椅背上。 "它们中的一些可以将自己隐藏在物品中，看起来就像是隐形。" 不过他并不认为这里是这种情况。“他们说怪事大多发生在夜里，也许我们得等到那时候才行。”

两个小时已经漫长得仿佛永远了，而这才只到其他家庭成员回家，离日落还有六个小时。但丁把椅子向后倾斜了一点，舒舒服服地闭上眼睛。不管尼禄怎么想，他都要小睡一会儿。

然而，尼禄平静地说：“我刚才说二楼什么都没有。我说谎了。”

所有睡意都消散了。“为什么？”但丁抬起头盯住他。

“是在一个孩子的卧室里。我不想在他们母亲面前说这个，那会把她吓坏的。"

“所以是什么?”

“我不知道，我什么都没看见。也许你该在孩子们回来前去看看。" 他停顿了一下，挪了挪身子，“我甚至不确定那里真的有什么。只是……感觉有点像。"

“相信你的直觉，小子。”但丁说完站起身，“这能让你保命。帮我打个掩护，好吗？”

他们走进屋子，尼禄接受了奥利维尔夫人做的点心来分散她的注意力，但丁趁机上楼检查卧室。走到第二扇门时，他感觉到了……无疑正是尼禄之前感觉到的。一种无法解释地确信，就像胃里的一个小疙瘩。

这看起来像一个女孩的卧室，杂乱地堆满了动物玩具，床单镶着花边。但丁四下打量，好笑地发现梳妆台上有一个小小的毛绒斯巴达，墙上还有一张斯巴达骑在马背上的海报。然而，正如尼禄所说，房间里没有明显的不对劲，只有轻微的恶心感。但丁检查了衣柜，看了床底，在地板和墙壁上来回摸索，还是一无所获。

他蹑手蹑脚地走下楼，尼禄还在厨房里和奥利维尔太太闲聊，听起来似乎进展愉快。 但丁走过去加入他们，朝尼禄微微颔首，觉得还没有必要让这位母亲知道这件事。就像尼禄说的，她可能会崩溃，而那是但丁现在最不想处理的事。

"尼禄刚刚告诉我他曾是福图纳的骑士。"奥利维尔太太说。

这对但丁来说确实是个新闻。“现在不是了。”他不知道尼禄曾经真的认为自己是一个字面意义上的骑士。这有点滑稽，不过但丁不会拿这个打趣，因为他毫不怀疑尼禄曾经对此非常认真，可能现在仍然如此。

“他告诉我他们那里崇拜斯巴达。”奥利维尔太太接着说，“你知道，我的女儿阿曼达，简直为此着迷。如果你让她开个头，哈哈，”她笑了，“她会讲得你耳朵起茧的。”

这听起来符合那间恶魔入侵的卧室，但丁把这问题先搁下，询问家里是否还有其他女儿。答案是没有，只有阿曼达、据说被附身的杰瑞米和最小的儿子迈克尔。

奥利维尔太太稍微安定下来，很好地适应了厨房里有两个全副武装的男人，于是但丁问她有没有啤酒。这让尼禄不赞同地皱起眉头，但也让女主人送了他一瓶啤酒，所以但丁认为这是一次胜利。

接下来的一个半小时他们谈论孩子们，特别是杰瑞米。他十六岁，在过去的六个多月里发生了完全的性格偏移，几乎就在同一时间，奇怪的夜间响动开始了。对但丁来说，这听起来就像是所有青少年都会经历的那些破事——变得沉默叛逆，父母的关心会冒犯他，父母的不理解会惹恼他——但涉及到一间弥漫着邪恶氛围的卧室时，事情就不一样了。

这些全是尼禄从奥利维尔夫人那里打探来的，因为但丁觉得与客户聊天没有任何必要。没听到什么有用的信息，他觉得现在最好继续躺下睡觉，不过尼禄就在旁边，一如既往地发挥着对但丁的影响力，使放松变得艰难。

终于前门出现了一阵骚动，奥利维尔太太急匆匆到起居室迎接家人，但丁和尼禄跟上。

奥利维尔先生带着三个孩子去了公园还是哪儿，但丁走得太慢没听清楚。不过这都无关紧要，因为比起跟妈妈交代他们的小小冒险，三个孩子都对家里的陌生人更感兴趣。

奥利维尔夫人让孩子们坐在沙发上，将但丁和尼禄作为调查员介绍给他们。尼禄对此适应良好，并解释他们来这里的目的是调查奇怪的响动，而但丁只是挨个看过去。小儿子害羞拘谨，疑似附身的大儿子恼怒地哼哼，而女儿……

女儿是个恶魔，毫无疑问。她对上他的眼睛，吓了一跳，他知道对方也发现了自己的恶魔血统。

即使这家伙弱小得可怜，但丁也不想在这个挤满了人的地方和它搏斗。阿曼达把手搭在杰瑞米胳膊上，杰瑞米没有看向她，而是直接保护性地搂住了她。他一定被迷住了。没关系，重要的是起码让家长离开这里，远离火线并腾出一些空间。只要有打斗的空间，他就可以毫不费力地把阿曼达和她的“兄弟们”分开。

没管尼禄在说什么，但丁直接打断了他：“我们能和孩子们谈谈吗？”

“你可以问他们任何想问的问题。”奥利维尔先生说。

“我是说，单独谈。”但丁补充道。

家长们不太喜欢这样，声称只有当他们在场的情况时才能审问他们的孩子。但丁由着他们反对，并没有认真在听。他盯着阿曼达，盘算着她什么会撕破伪装，而他必须在她撕碎其他人前阻止她——即使是最弱小的恶魔也能在突袭中制服人类。

“只是谈谈，不会有问题的。”尼禄说。

然后，出乎意料地，那个恶魔同意了，说：“妈妈，爸爸，按他说的做，不会有事的。”

“这……”奥利维尔太太听起来很犹疑。

“按他说的做。”阿曼达又说了一遍，她一定对家长也有魔力，他们只踌躇了一下就去厨房了。

阿曼达让迈克尔和杰瑞米跟他们离开，尽管说服杰瑞米花了点时间。“他们和这事没有任何关系。”其他人离开房间后，她告诉但丁。

“这到底怎么回事？”但丁冷冷地问，拔出白象牙对准她的脸。他还没有扣动扳机——她实际上协助了其他人离开，这让他想了解更多到底什么情况。

她站了起来，虽然满脸恐惧，但还是直面他。“你伤不了他们的。”她说。

“什么？”尼禄说。

“我要和你决斗，”阿曼达说，“我知道我赢不了，但我会和你打，他们会趁机远离你。”

“你到底在说什么？”

好吧，这变得有趣了。“他们是什么？”但丁问道，“宠物？”

“他们是我的家人，你这个魔鬼！”

“那些，”尼禄说，“不是你的家人。他们都是人类。“

“我不会让你伤害他们的。“阿曼达说。但丁看得出她在颤抖，但她的话听起来像个威胁。

但丁没有收枪，稍微低下枪头。“我对他们没有威胁。”他说，“尼禄和我是恶魔猎人。”

有那么一会儿，她看起来很困惑，然后她上下打量他，慢慢地说：“你是但丁，对吗？斯巴达的后裔。”她流露出一种奇怪的、近乎渴望的眼神。

尼禄哼了一声：“难道所有人都认识你？”

渴望的眼神立刻消失了。“在打败蒙德斯后？是的，所有人都知道。那种大事没人会注意不到。”然后阿曼达对尼禄皱起了眉头：“你是谁？你们两个有血缘关系？”

“他叫尼禄。”但丁说，扯回偏移的话题，“别管他了。你是谁，你在这里干什么？”

“我是阿曼达·奥利维尔。”她说，“"我住在这里。听着，这里没你的事。这是我的家，我真的把他们当作我的家人。”

“这怎么可能？”尼禄问道，“你是个恶魔。”

她朝厨房望去，那边传来交谈和杯子碰撞的声音，“你们就不能直接离开吗？”

“把一个恶魔留在一个温馨的家里，”但丁说，“不要任何解释？是不是有人趁我睡觉的时候在我额头上写了‘白痴’两个字？”

阿曼达盯着厨房看了几秒钟，再开口时声音变低了。“他们有过一个女儿，”她说，“出生几周后就去世了。我当时在附近，我感觉到了。我……我把她从摇篮里抱出来，埋了她，取代了她的位置，但我没有杀她！我……甚至不知道为什么要这么做。不管怎样，感觉这就是对的。我变成了她的样子，躺在她的摇篮里，妈妈一直没发现有什么不同。”

“你以为我们会相信吗？”尼禄厌恶地说。

“这是事实。我不会声称在成为阿曼达之前就像斯巴达一样，但我已经作为一个人类在这里生活了十五年，有时候我都会忘记自己不是人类。”

但丁确实有点相信了，但尼禄却不太愿意就此作罢。

“楼上的门又是怎么回事？”尼禄问道。

“什么门？”

“你卧室里的那个。我们知道它在那儿。”

“不是一扇地狱之门，”但丁说，“不够强大。”

“哦，”阿曼达说，“我……不得不打开一条通往异世界的裂缝。我的力量正在衰退。我的控制力不断下降，不过我开始恢复了。”她一直看着厨房，不敢直视但丁或尼禄的眼睛，“我知道你们是魔鬼猎人，但是……这是我的家。”

这个恶魔肯定让这家人着了魔，但魔力不够强大，否则他们就不会被请来调查这件事了。“他们中有人知道你的真面目吗？”但丁问道。

“杰瑞米。”阿曼达说，“我不知道他怎么发现的，但他从小就知道了。他帮我打开了裂缝。这里没你的事好吗？你就不能……别管我们？”最后她的声音渐渐变成了恳求。

这也许只是一大堆谎言。但丁不这么认为，但可能性是存在的。杀死这个恶魔，阻止她对奥利维尔一家的侵扰，可能是更安全的。他再次举起白象牙，枪口抵住阿曼达的眉心，她畏缩了一下，终于直视他的眼睛。

“我为什么要相信你？”他问道。无论是阿曼达还是奥利维尔夫妇的困扰，他动动手指就能结束一切。他想象着这个恶魔的脑浆喷溅在墙和沙发上的场面，几乎能闻到血和火药的气味。

“这就是事实。”阿曼达平静地说。她现在盯着他，而不是厨房。但丁好奇她是否能看出自己刚才在想什么。

“你是在告诉我，你已经作为一个纯粹的人类生活了十多年？你从来没有屈服于你的本能？”尼禄冷笑了一声，如烈日般压迫着弱小的恶魔，“你没有足够的力量，勉强够变形而已。”

“这是事实!”她又说了一遍，这次听起来更像个愤怒的少女，“我不是说这很容易！我是说我喜欢在这里，我喜欢我现在的样子。”不管她从但丁的眼神里看出了什么，她自己是很容易看穿的：恐惧和渴望说服。“这感觉很对，所有事看起来都很好，如果我屈服了……我会失去一切。”

啊，这就是坦诚。但丁放下武器，说：“让我看看你的真面目。”

她又瞥了一眼厨房的门，然后站在但丁面前的东西就开始变了。尼禄拔出自己的枪，向后退了一步。恶魔增高了两英尺，体重可能增加了两百磅，皮肤开始长毛，肩膀开始变宽。它的脸就像一只长着尖牙的鹿，额头上长着四只分叉的角。它的手最后变成了杀人利爪。

“除此之外，”恶魔用浑厚的男中音说，“如果我伤害了别人，爸爸妈妈会不高兴的。”

但丁审视她，最后说：“我明白了。”

“我不明白！”尼禄说，但没有开枪。当但丁握住他的枪并下压时，他让步了。

恶魔的身体迅速恢复到一个少女的样子，她的衣服甚至没有起皱，仿佛之前的只是一场幻觉。“我在这里很开心，”她说，“我有男朋友了，我下个月就要拿到驾照了。你就不能放过我们？”

但丁知道的够多了，他把白象牙放回枪套。“你得把楼上的裂缝合起来。”他说， “在其他方便的地方再开一个。你父母请的下一个恶魔猎人可能不是我，而且把这种东西招进家里也不是个明智的主意。"

有一瞬间的难以置信，然后阿曼达的脸上浮现出如释重负的表情。“谢谢你！”她说。

“先别谢我。”但丁笑了，“我会让你在你父母那儿遇到大麻烦的。”

“为什么？”她问道。“怎么会？”但丁不理她，走进厨房。

四个奥利维尔正在厨房柜台边喝苏打水边聊天，但丁走进来时，他们停了下谈话。家长们看起来很期待，小儿子有点慌乱，大儿子恼怒不已。但丁抓住杰瑞米的下巴，把他的头转来转去仔细检查，直到杰瑞米跳起来，退到他够不着的地方，发出一声抗议的呼喊。

“别碰我！”他一边说一边揉着脸。纯种人类，正如但丁最初确信的那样。

“没有人被附身。”但丁说，听到阿曼达跟着走了进来，“这里没有恶魔。”

“附身？”迈克尔问。对他来说这显然是不可思议的。

杰瑞米却立即向阿曼达投去了忧虑的目光。但丁有点好奇等今天晚些时候他们会有怎样的谈话。

“你的女儿阿曼达，”但丁说，“晚上偷偷溜出去见她的男朋友。我建议你把窗户上锁，这样所有的动静都会消失。”

接下来发生的事情完全可以预料。奥利维尔先生难以置信，奥利维尔太太脸色铁青。阿曼达大声否认，但没人相信。她最终被赶回房间，并被可怕地告知之后再谈。考虑道阿曼达对这家人有魔力，这个事情发展就显得有趣了。魔力的影响似乎很轻微，因为这家人的反应完全符合但丁的预期，这是值得高兴的。

奥利维尔先生把他们送到门口，为劳烦了两位专业的恶魔猎人来处理青少年问题而道歉。“我们只是当时很确信，”他说，“杰瑞米的行为举止，还有我们晚上听到的……”

“杰瑞米只是一个喜怒无常的小鬼，”但丁说，“所有他这年纪的孩子都这样。 你真该看看我十六岁时的样子。”

“你没怎么跟他说话。”

“没有必要。有些东西我一看就知道是恶魔，还有些我一看就知道是不知好歹的小混蛋。”

奥利维尔先生试图付钱给他们，但丁正要挥手拒绝，尼禄立马跳出来，慷慨地接受了一半的费用。

等他们上了车，开出车道后，尼禄评论道：“难怪你总是破产。”

但丁向后靠在座位上：“钱是给人用的。钱有什么意义？”

“让我想想，钱意味着披萨、电力和啤酒。”

“听起来确实很有用。”

尼禄的目光从小区转向大街，说：“也许我该让你拒绝这笔钱。你是世界上最差劲的恶魔猎人。”

“为什么？因为我不想杀一个十几岁的女孩？”

“那东西看起来既不像十几岁，也不像女孩。它看起来像是某种发狂的狗。”

但丁认为没有回应的必要。如果尼禄之前理解不了，那么之后也不会理解。 他闭上眼睛，尽量不去理会旁边坐着一个恶魔，而是说：“到家时叫醒我。”

 

* * *

 

第二天一大早，天还没亮，但丁就从一个误了要事的梦里醒来，准确地感知到门外有一个恶魔。

没有砸门，什么声音都没有，没有迹象表明恶魔正试图侵入，但它的存在是确认无疑的。但丁从床头柜上拿起白象牙，尽可能地无声无息。

如果这事发生在一个月前，他会直接把门打个洞，然后撕碎门那边的随便什么东西，但随着时间推移，他越来越确定那是尼禄。尽管如此，他还是不放过任何可能，推开门的同时用枪指着恶魔的脸。

确实是尼禄，他看到一把枪指着他时皱起了眉头。“怎么了？”他问。

“你告诉我。”但丁把枪放下，“你上来干什么？”

“我只是……”他顿住了，重新组织语言，“我正要去吃早饭。你想一起来吗？”

但丁目瞪口呆，无法指出这句话在一大清早听起来有多么不合常理。最后他唯一能说的：“什么？”

“你是说不了？”

“我是说……”老天爷啊，“现在几点了？”

“五点多。”

五点多。但丁把门摔到那小子脸上，然后回去睡觉。疯了。他把枪扔回床头柜上，用枕头捂住耳朵，以防尼禄决定敲门。不一会儿他又睡着了。

他在太阳高照时醒来，这才是一个正常的早晨。他还记得破晓时分的插曲，但记不清那是否只是一个梦。当然了，尼禄才没有真的带着早餐计划上楼，比但丁的通常起床时间和大多数餐馆开门早了几小时。

楼下，尼禄在保养他的剑的同时放了些音乐。但丁一出现在楼梯上，他就站起来说：“准备好吃早饭了？”

但丁举起手中的干净裤子，示意他想先洗个澡。“你真的五点就来叫我起床？”他问道。

“……我饿了，”尼禄说，“我以为你也是。”

纯粹的精神错乱。对于这种毫无逻辑的脑回路，但丁表示无话可说。

“我敲门之前你怎么知道我在那儿？”尼禄问道。

“你是个恶魔，不是吗？”

“是，但是……”尼禄举起右手，一如既往地在发光，“你又没有这种东西。”

“是啊，然后呢？”

尼禄没有回答，所以但丁去上厕所，然后洗澡，刮胡子。当他洗头时，他的脑袋清醒了一些，一个想法击中了他。

他走出浴室，用毛巾擦头发，同时问道：“你是想告诉我，你用手臂来感知恶魔？”

“Well……是的。”尼禄挠了挠右手背，不愿看向但丁，“我不知道还有别的方法。你是怎么做到的？”

“我就是知道。任何恶魔都能感知同类。”他想知道鬼手如何工作，是不是像一个指南针，当尼禄指向一个恶魔时就会变得更亮？但丁从未见过它变色，一直是稳定的蓝白。“你错过了翠西，它并不总是能分辨出来？”

尼禄没有回答，而且这也不是什么重要的事，所以但丁从浴室里拿出他的脏衣服，上楼去穿衬衫。

然后是早餐时间，尼禄伸手去拿他的手套，但丁抢先把手压在上面。这导致了一场激烈的比拼，15秒后比赛结束——尼禄认输了。

“很好。”他说着，把卷起的袖子放下来。

餐厅里，一交付订单，辛迪就满怀好奇地回到桌旁。“那么，”她小声说，“你是个恶魔。”

尼禄脸上的仇恨直指但丁，他用左手捂住右手。“我想是的。”他说。

“我以为恶魔都是怪物。”辛迪说，“你挺可爱的。”

“并非所有的恶魔都是怪物，”但丁说，“只有大部分是。”

她来回打量他俩，虽然嘴角一直挂着微笑，但显然在思考一些事情。但丁能猜出那是什么，而且他不喜欢。

“不要妄下结论。”他说。

尼禄把手拍在桌子上，说：“对啊，不要妄下结论，虽然很可能是正确的。”

“你们看起来确实有点像亲戚。”辛迪说。

这是注定徒劳的，所以但丁只是小口呷着咖啡，直到辛迪耸耸肩自己离开。尼禄趴在座位上，给但丁一个讨厌的假笑。

“没有问题，”那小子说，“没人会在意，是吧？”

“是的。”但丁说，现在有点恼火了。

“也许我们该把这句话印到广告牌上。‘没人在意，所以没有伤害’，对吧？这会是伟大的广告词。”

但丁身子前倾，显然并不高兴，也没有试图掩饰。“我和他们不同，就像你一样。”

“你怎么知道？”尼禄压低声音，但是愤怒加重了他的语气，“你他妈怎么知道我是什么感受？至少你是生来就这样，我不是！”

又来了。“这不是传染病，孩子。”但丁告诉他，“你不是像感冒那样得病了。”为什么这会让他如此烦躁？但丁不确定，也许跟尼禄有关，一个强大、自负又如此鲜活的恶魔。但丁想掐住他的喉咙，并且短暂地幻想了一下那个情景。

“教团有某种仪式，”尼禄说，“把人变成恶魔。"

“你记得有什么仪式用在你身上过吗？”

“我不清楚其中的操作，所以我怎么知道？”

“相信我，”但丁说，“如果发生了，你会注意到的。而且，没有仪式能把人变成恶魔，他们做的是把自己和恶魔融为一体，放弃灵魂以腾出空间。我不确定当参与者不愿意时仪式能否成功，但这事不会偶然发生，也不会在你睡觉或其他什么时候随便发生。”

尼禄沉默不语，若有所思，但丁第一次怀疑自己是不是选错了表达方式。

辛迪给他们端来食物，然后靠在桌边。“那感觉怎么样？”她问尼禄，后者疑惑地看了她一眼，她补充道，“你知道的，当一个恶魔。”

“太可怕了，”尼禄说，“我讨厌它。”

“真的吗?" 她瞥了一眼但丁，语气中流露出同情，“有那么糟？”

“你都想象不到。”尼禄拿起汉堡——只用左手，然后说，“而且这个混蛋让事情变得更糟了。”

“嗯……”辛迪说，“我很抱歉。有什么我能做的吗？”

这听起来有点蠢，但她是好意的，但丁正准备友好地回答，尼禄抢先了一步，他一点也不友好。“不，”他苦涩地说，“你或任何人都无能为力。别管我了。”

“好吧。”辛迪给了他一个悲伤的微笑，然后溜走了。

“那可不是友善的回答。”但丁说，尼禄只是瞪了他一眼。

吃完饭后，回家路上，但丁试图回忆上次怂恿尼禄打架是什么时候，因为显然这次他们拖太久了。正午不是个理想时间，他想知道他们能否足够小心地在店里动手。

“你快把我逼疯了。”尼禄说。

“你才快把我逼疯了。”但丁忍不住回击道。

尼禄太激动了，不适合室内斗殴，但丁想。管他的，大白天当街斗殴也不是他的邻居们见过的最惊悚的事件了。

“拿上你的剑。”到家后但丁对尼禄说。

“妈的，”尼禄阴郁地瞪着他，“你认为这能解决所有问题？”

但丁把叛逆从墙上拿下来，说：“你更愿意去打台球？”

尼禄使劲皱着眉头，几乎有点滑稽，但他还是打开剑匣，拿出绯红女皇。“你知道，现在是白天。”

"你不在乎我就不在乎。"

显然尼禄并不在乎，他径直走到外面，在两次小心的佯攻后，带着他的全部怒气攻向但丁。但丁后退几步，然后进行反击。他试图从尼禄的攻击力度和精确度中分析他的怒气等级。尼禄看起来……相当愤怒，他下定决心要在但丁的衣服上开至少一个洞，但这一次他控制得更好，所有攻击都正中目标。这让比试变得有趣了，也让但丁积攒的烦恼烟消云散。

尼禄似乎一点也不觉得有趣。“别他妈再耍我了。”他说，几乎气得说不出话来。

“我不认为你真的想。”但丁说，放下剑头挡住对准他膝盖的一击。

这显然不是个正确的回应，因为尼禄继续猛击叛逆的边缘，他的剑尖叫着蹦出火花。好吧，如果他想这么玩的话。

但丁把绯红女皇从他的剑上弹下，然后用一连串的闪击把尼禄逼到事务所旁边的墙角。他没有给尼禄留下时间做除了躲闪或格挡外的任何动作，任何选择都会迫使他后退。就像几天前一样，尼禄一度试图用鬼手改变局势，但这一次但丁做好了准备，不断闪身让拳头碰不到他的脸。

然后尼禄试图真正地撤退，离开被逼入的墙角，拉开他们之间的距离。但丁不会放过他，他用叛逆钩住尼禄的剑将其抛开，然后利用挥剑的冲力把自己撞向尼禄，使他的背狠狠摔进墙里。尼禄试图挣脱，但丁用右臂阻止了他，并用叛逆的剑柄抵住那孩子的喉咙。他用左手抓住尼禄的手腕，把鬼手安全地固定在一边，整个身体紧紧压住他，这孩子哪儿也去不了。

尼禄很快就明白了这一点。他呲牙咧嘴地仿佛是一个即将变形的纯种恶魔。但丁强迫他合上嘴，后脑勺抵在墙上，以免在街上引起骚动。

“放开我！”尼禄咆哮道。

就在那时，但丁意识到了自己的错误。他制服了尼禄，那孩子呼吸急促，心跳雷动，他的皮肤在运动后散发出气味，他的肌肉紧绷，燃烧着恶魔的力量。但丁压在他身上，能听到闻到感觉到这一切。

但丁的本能立即做出反应：他猛地把尼禄从墙上拽下来，摔在地上，踢他的膝盖让他跪下。他已经捉住了尼禄的右手腕，所以但丁强制性地将其扭在背后，然后半跪在他身后把他按在地上。尼禄像恶魔一样与他搏斗，凶狠地咆哮着在禁锢中挣扎，然后但丁发觉自己举起了叛逆，试图用刀柄击打那孩子的后脑勺。

不。

他在干什么？

他让尼禄跪在他面前，在他身下全力挣扎却挣脱无望。

他硬得一塌糊涂，满腔欲望投向那个在他手中扭动的恶魔。

不。

他把尼禄推在地上，站起来，然后转过身去避开小孩的视线。不。他的手很稳，但他能感觉到血液在急速冲刷血管。他不得不克制把手指放在鼻尖，寻找残留在上的尼禄的气息的冲动。他希望勃起是发生在他推开尼禄之后，但他无法确定。

但丁听到尼禄在他身后站起身，掸去身上的尘土。他一直坚持背对着他，即使是尼禄去找回绯红女皇的时候。他无法信任自己了。

失去控制仅仅花了几秒钟。真的，只有一瞬间。只需要尼禄被困住且毫无防备的一瞬间，就能唤醒他体内的恶魔。

“我很抱歉，孩子。”他说。道歉远远不够，但他能说的只有这个。

“不，我很抱歉。”尼禄说，“我太生疏了。即使我没有，我也无法击败你。”

尼禄的语气很平和，要么他没有注意到但丁在那一瞬间失去了理智，要么他注意到了但不打算追究。但丁用一只手拂过嘴唇，是的，尼禄的气息还残留在他的皮手套上。该死。

“嘿，我要进屋了。”尼禄说。但丁这才意识到自己站在原地一言不发，透过手指深深地吸气。“你还好吗？”

“是的，孩子。我很好。”但丁不得不转过身来，朝他微笑，然后假装什么都没发生似的走进事务所，假装他并没有掩饰不住的兴奋感。要越过尼禄而不是把他撞到另一堵墙上实在是太困难了。

他必须想出办法来。他必须想出办法来解决这件事。

把剑挂在墙上，但丁上楼关上门，屈服于自己的欲望。尼禄跪在地上，尼禄乞求他的怜悯或其他——尼禄在他身下，他的气味，他的触感，还有光洁的喉咙，等待着他吻上去……

但丁拉开裤链，靠在门上，在脑海里把尼禄压在楼下的桌子上。他被困在身下，挣扎着却无法挣脱。哦，那孩子会怎么边踢边扭，但丁闭上眼睛，想象着每一个细节。尼禄会是什么气味，抚摸他的身体会是什么感觉，他的皮肤会是何种滋味。在他的想象中，他顶着尼禄的大腿，在想象的冲刺中适时地抚慰自己。感知里，尼禄正待在楼下；幻想中，他紧贴着他，魔鬼血液已经燃烧起来。但丁释放的时候不得不屏住呼吸，以免大声呻吟。

尼禄现在会怎么想他？勃起发生在他把小孩摔到墙上之前还是之后？如果在此之前，尼禄可能已经隔着裤子感觉到了，谁知道这孩子会怎么想。但丁当然不会问。

“该死。”但丁喃喃自语。他没想到事情会发展到这个地步。翠西的情况远没有这么糟糕。面对翠西时他一直能控制住情绪，她的离开只是让他更自在了，摆脱了唠叨和偶尔的刺痒。

尼禄不是令人心烦的刺痒。他是一把生生划破神经的锉刀。

他该怎么办？肯定会有办法。

楼下传来一阵响动，尼禄的存在渐渐消失了。很好。但丁用一件脏衬衫把自己的精液清理干净，然后下楼躺回桌子前，趁着没有尼禄在旁干扰，认真思索这件事。

尽管如此，他的思绪还是不断回到那个孩子的身体，被困在但丁和墙壁之间。

 

* * *

 

直到深夜尼禄才回来，此时但丁已经想出了一个计划。他不喜欢，他也不必喜欢。他要做的就是贯彻计划。

尼禄离开时全副武装，回来时手里还拿着他的剑。“嘿。”他朝但丁挥挥手，第一次在出门时没有遮掩右手，手指闪闪发光。

“嘿，小子，”但丁说。他该如何提起这个话题？直入正题似乎是最好的选择。“我得问你件事。”

“什么？”尼禄把枪和剑放在咖啡桌上，在沙发上坐下，开始清理它们。

“在沙发上睡觉肯定不舒服。”但丁说，“你想要一套自己的公寓吗？”

尼禄轻笑出声：“我没有钱。”

“我可以给你。”

“你破产了。”

“我可以弄到一些。”

尼禄的视线从枪口转向但丁，他问道：“你从哪里弄那么多钱？”

“这无关紧要。”但丁说。

“啊，我不这么想。”尼禄放下他那支拆了一半的枪，“如果你打算去抢银行，就为了把我从你家里弄出去，那很能说明你对我的看法。”

但丁没料到会遭到反对。“我没准备抢银行，”他说，“我可以借一些钱。”

“你破产了，”尼禄重复道，“谁会借钱给你？”

“我有朋友。”

尼禄盯着他看了一会儿，然后平静地说：“今天下午的事我很抱歉。”

“别担心。”

“我似乎无法控制它。”尼禄继续说下去，仿佛没听到但丁说的什么，“我不知道自己哪里不对了。"

“这没什么大不了的。”但丁说，说完才意识到这是一个把这孩子赶出去的绝佳借口。 _是的_ _，就是这样，我受不了你的脾气，你得走了。_

“然而，那是句谎话。”尼禄的声音现在非常平静，“我知道哪里不对。就是你。”

“我。”但丁没想到这个。

尼禄移开目光看向前门。“你是我见过的最强大的恶魔。而且你一直都在这里。你总是在这里！这实在……”他白皙的皮肤开始泛红。

但丁突然意识到，他对尼禄的反应一定是相互的。

“我想我只是从来没有和一个恶魔……另一个恶魔……在一起这么长时间过。”尼禄接着说，“以前那些，我只是干掉他们，你懂吗？然后就翻篇了。我会离开……处理这事。以后再说。”他揉了几把脸，几乎看向了但丁，但在视线相遇前就转身朝大门走去。“对不起。对不起。”

翠西就没有这个问题，这一定与他和尼禄共有的血缘有关。据但丁所知，纯种恶魔并不会用任何无意识的性冲动来表现杀戮的欲望。

他从没想过尼禄会有和他一样的困扰，而且是出于同样的原因。

“我很抱歉。”尼禄还在说，这句话让但丁从目瞪口呆的沉默中惊醒。

“你不必感到抱歉。”但丁说。他不知道自己是应该把这个小小启发告诉尼禄，还是藏在心底。一方面，尼禄显然想为那天下午自己的性冲动道歉——但丁全神贯注于自己的勃起而没有注意到——这肯定让他觉得很羞愧。承认这个故事的另一面可能会让他感觉好点……但是，知道一个比他大很多的男人正想着他自慰，会不会让他觉得恶心？这些可能的结果，哪一个更重要？

“如果你真的想让我走，我会想办法的，”尼禄说，“你不必为我借钱。”

“我不是要你走。”但丁说。他能说什么？他应该说什么？他应该坦白多少？“我不知道该跟你说什么，除了……也许你没看到今天下午我有一会儿失控了？”

“这是我自找的。”尼禄说。

“不，孩子，你没有。我只应该卸下你的剑，或许划个口子给你个教训。我的所作所为……毫无必要。”

尼禄的皮肤现在涨得通红，但丁不禁怀疑这孩子是否就在这一刻被激起了性欲，只因为他们在同一个房间里。

他想知道那是什么感觉。但丁从没遇到过能击败他的恶魔，但对尼禄来说就不一样了。无论尼禄如何努力，但丁都是一个他无法掌控的恶魔。

那会是什么感觉？但丁甚至无法想象。

“不。”尼禄几乎在喃喃自语，“是我自找的。我想这样。”

这足够说明问题了，但丁必须尽快把他们俩分开。“我并不想让你离开，”他说，“但也许你必须如此。也许这是唯一的选择。"

尼禄一直盯着地板，点点头算是默认。“好。”

“明天我去弄点钱，你可以去找找公寓。”但丁迅速调整了一下裆部，这样当他起身时勃起就不会那么明显了。最后这成了无用功，因为尼禄看都不看他一眼。

行吧。他走向楼梯，准备回卧室。对他来说问题已经解决了。虽然不是很理想，但毕竟解决了。

“对不起，但丁。”尼禄说。

“没关系，小子。”但丁也很难过，但不能说出口。这是错的，他已经下定决心，把他的古怪性欲强加给尼禄是错误的，哪怕口头上也不行。

他花了一段时间才睡着，而且并没有睡很久。醒过来时，他知道尼禄又上楼了，正站在门外。

那孩子不说话也不敲门。但丁躺在黑暗里，看着天花板陷入了半梦半醒。他又沉浸于幻想之中，毕竟这很容易，打开门把尼禄拖进来，让他跪在地上，强迫他吮吸自己引发的勃起。尼禄会反抗，但他不可能赢。但丁隔着短裤慢慢地抚摸自己——太累了，无法认真自慰，但又无法在尼禄触手可及时休息。

感觉像是永远之后，但丁爬起来，去告诉尼禄滚回楼下去，不要再这样折磨他了。

他打开门，尼禄用枪指着他的头。

但丁条件反射地侧身击向尼禄握枪的手，子弹砰的一声打在地板上。一秒钟后，他卸下了尼禄的枪，把他的右臂扭在背后，脸朝前撞在墙上。尼禄挣扎着，但丁把他往后拉了一英寸，再狠狠撞在墙上，让他安静下来。

"你干什么?" 他问道。他现在肯定清醒了。当尼禄再次试图挣脱时，但丁将他的手臂往上拧，直到那孩子痛苦地哼哼。“这是怎么回事？”火药的硫磺味弥漫在空气中。

“我恨你。”尼禄说，终于不动了。

“是的，这很明显。”

这天第二次，但丁紧紧压在尼禄身上，近得足以闻到他的气息，触碰他的身体，清楚地感受到尼禄的恶魔力量。然而这一次，但丁只穿了一条短裤，尼禄只穿了一条运动裤，他炽热的肌肤与但丁紧紧贴合。也许这就是为什么但丁无法克制地把鼻子埋进尼禄的头发，呼吸他温暖的气息。

尼禄发出一声紧张的喘息，把头往后仰。但丁觉得自己蠢透了，因为他才意识到这孩子正以一种奇怪的方式试图引诱他。

他将尼禄拉离墙面并推开，但尼禄马上转过身来试图揍他。这使但丁只得把他摔倒在地，按住他以阻止进一步攻击。

“这不是个好主意。”但丁说。他惊讶地发现自己的声音听起来如此平静，虽然他已经硬得发痛了。而且在他们下半身肢体纠缠的情况下，他能感觉到那孩子也硬得像石头。“你真的需要离开这里。”

“你快把我逼疯了！”尼禄用后脑勺撞击地板，这是他在但丁的钳制下唯一能动的地方。他又开始呲牙咧嘴。“我受不了了。我受不了了。”

“一旦我们给你找到自己的公寓，这就不是问题了。”但丁再次无法克制地俯下身子，呼吸着火药和尼禄头发的气味。那孩子转过头，脖颈一侧离但丁的嘴唇只有一英寸。“明天，我会……”他闻起来那么美妙，那么温暖，但丁几乎可以尝到肌肤下的热血涌动。“我会……”

然后他咬上他的喉咙，舔舐皮肤下的肌肉纹理，尼禄呻吟着，扭动着，直到但丁放开他。他感觉到一阵刺痛，鬼手刺进了他的后背，这让他从喉咙发出一声怒吼，一口咬住尼禄赤裸的肩膀。

“但丁……”尼禄气声说，但丁吻上他的嘴唇，吞没了未尽的话语。

这是不对的，这是不对的，可但丁的思绪无法集中其上。尼禄屈服了，他的口腔湿热，他的舌头不断索取，但丁的勃起顶在他的臀部上，这让尼禄呻吟出声。

尼禄的鬼手仍然紧紧抓着但丁的后背，但左手顺着他的侧腹摸索而下，当布满老茧的手指沿着臀部伸进短裤边缘时，但丁不得不屏住呼吸。他撑起一英寸的空间，尼禄的手滑到他们中间，紧紧握住他的性器。

这种纯粹的快感使但丁本能地向尼禄手中猛地顶动，但随后他稍微清醒了一点，意识到自己必须阻止这一切。把嘴唇和尼禄分开并不容易，但是但丁努力做到了，他把头偏向一边，阻止那孩子追逐那个破碎的吻。尼禄舔了舔他的耳朵作为回应，但丁在尼禄的手中又猛地顶动了一下。

“就是这样。”尼禄耳语道。

“不，”但丁低声回应，“尼禄，不，不。”他一时说不出话来，那孩子一只手狠狠抚慰他的勃起，另一只手抓紧他的后背。这感觉太好了，太完美了，快感和痛感同时由这个被他征服的恶魔掌控。

“让我……”他的恳求柔软而湿润，呢喃在唇齿与但丁的耳廓和下颌之间。“我想要。”

这段关系能有多少种错误？但丁有多少个理由把尼禄推开？把他踢出去锁上门就行了，除非尼禄疯到拆门。最关键的是尼禄多么年轻……可实际上他并不算小孩了。他已经二十出头，所以这算不上是诱拐。

而且，这感觉真他妈好。尼禄是个恶魔，一个强大的恶魔。他的右手字面意义上地散发着能量。即使没有鬼手，但丁也能感觉到能量从他身上涌出。但丁以前从来没有和恶魔上过床，这几乎是不可抗拒的。

几乎。他本可以抵抗，但是当尼禄贴着他的脖子，轻声说“求你了，但丁”时，但丁决定放弃努力。

他再次在尼禄手中冲刺，尼禄呻吟着，鬼手像一排刀子划过但丁的脊背，刺骨的疼痛激得但丁绷紧脊椎并挺动臀部。接着，冰冷的刺痛火辣辣地烧起来，他咆哮着，当痛感烧到神经末梢时一口咬住尼禄的肩膀。

“对的，对的。”尼禄轻声说，直到但丁重新攻占他的嘴唇。

在那之后，除了尼禄握住他性器的手、钩住他后背的爪子、拉扯他舌头的嘴之外，但丁想不起其他。他身下的恶魔不做任何请求，完全屈从于但丁的兽性。但丁感觉到自己在咆哮，但他已经沉迷其中不再关心了。他释放的时候脊背拱进尖利的爪子里，尼禄在他们交合的口腔里呜咽，直到但丁咬住那孩子的嘴唇让他安静下来。

然后他浑身卸了劲，在高潮的余韵中只感觉到层层快感冲刷着神经。他打断了那个吻，把嘴唇贴在尼禄的喉结边上，感觉舒服极了。过了几分钟，当他准备起身舒展筋骨然后去睡觉的时候，他突然意识到尼禄仍然很硬，仍然性欲盎然地等待着。

该死的。但丁之前从未睡过恶魔，但他自认不是一个不体谅的情人。突然间他第一次觉得自己太轻率了。刚才他是怎么了，心满意足然后就走人了？

他把重心移回膝盖上，脱下尼禄的运动裤和内裤。尼禄的爪子又一次抓进他的后背，但丁已经受够了，于是他伸出手越过肩膀，扯开鬼手并将其按在地板上。但丁握住他的勃起，尼禄呻吟起来，紧紧抓住但丁的手腕，但丁用一个激烈的吻让他安静下来。

但丁怀疑帮尼禄弄出来不需要很长时间，他猜对了。尼禄太激动了，用力套弄了不到一分钟，这孩子就僵住了，弓起身子射在他手里。尼禄在紧贴的嘴唇间发出叹息，然后在但丁吻过他的下巴并转移到喉咙时大声呻吟。

这并不是但丁期望的，但它确实平息了他对暴力的渴望。他继续抚摸了几下尼禄软化的性器，然后在地板上擦擦手，用胳膊肘和膝盖撑起身体，去亲吻尼禄的脖子和下巴。那孩子从这天早上起就没有刮过胡子，但丁的舌尖感到一阵奇异的刺痛感。他以前一直不知道亲吻男人是什么感觉，所以花了一些时间去探索。

尼禄动了一下，转过头，拽了拽但丁按住他右臂的手。但丁看过去时，发现他的爪子上沾满了血，尼禄正在把它们舔干净。

“操。”但丁说。

尼禄立刻停了下来，他抬起头看着但丁，嘴唇上还挂着一丝血迹，但丁不得不低头把它舔掉。他自己的血的味道一点也不色情，但尼禄热情地回吻，但丁随即决定全盘接受并加倍奉还。

随着伤口愈合，他后背的刺痛逐渐消失，但这个姿势在高潮退去后显得越来越尴尬。但丁往后退了些，低头看着尼禄。

“我很抱歉。”尼禄说。但丁摇了摇头。他不想听那种话。

“我们身上脏透了。”他立起上半身，用手捋了捋头发，“你想先洗个澡吗？”

尼禄也试图坐起来，但丁移开身子，让他能往后挪动并把腿从但丁身下解放出来。“我很抱歉。”他又说了一遍，低头看了一会儿爪子上的血迹，然后抬起手继续把它们舔干净。

但丁抓住尼禄的下巴，强迫他抬起头，不让他继续。“不用道歉，”他说，“应该阻止这一切发生的是我，不是你。”

那孩子像被打了一巴掌似地往后缩，然后他从但丁的手里挣脱出来，看向一边，努力把裤子往上提。但丁意识到这话太严厉了，于是他向前一步，跪在尼禄腿边，把他拉进一个温柔的拥抱，试图缓和一下气氛。

“我是在利用你，”他埋进尼禄的头发里，平静地说，“我不该这么做。”

“我不知道为什么会这样，”尼禄同样平静地回答，“几天前才开始的，在我们帮了翠西那个忙之后。这蠢透了。”

这对但丁来说是个有趣的信息，他以为尼禄更像人类一点。然而，显然还是不够人类。“等你搬出去后就容易多了。”但丁说。

“我不想搬出去。”尼禄说，嘴唇贴着但丁的肩膀。

“为什么不呢？”

尼禄甚至没有试图编造一个解释。相反，他开始亲吻但丁的肩膀，但丁不得不在事态再次升级之前制止他的行为。他深情地抚摸了一下尼禄的头发，然后从肢体纠缠中脱出，站了起来。

“如果你不想先洗澡，”他说，“那我就先去了。”

“……没关系。”尼禄说。

但丁从抽屉里拿出一些干净的内衣，下楼去清理干净。“真是一场灾难。”他一边关上浴室门，一边喃喃自语。

他确实感觉好多了。尼禄还在楼上，但丁知道这一点，但是对这孩子施暴的欲望暂时消失了。不用一想到这些就得抵制性冲动，对他也是好事一件。然而这次遭遇不会把事情往好的方向推动。但丁毫不怀疑，如果他完全放任自己，他可以把尼禄操进地板之后直接走开。他没有利用别人的习惯，尤其不是为了性，但在刚才的几分钟里，利用尼禄真是十分危险地容易。

尼禄下楼时但丁正从浴室里出来。“听着，”小孩说，“如果你真的不想我待在这儿……”

但丁打断了他。“不是我不想让你待在这里，而是我们在某种程度上激发了彼此，这是病态的。”他指着天花板，“你觉得我们刚才在上面做的事很聪明吗？”

“我很享受。”尼禄说。

“好吧，我也是。可能享受过头了。”

尼禄低下头，突然对地板很感兴趣。“我想要你。我可以让你对我做任何事。”

_这就是为什么它_ _不能再发生了。_ 但丁想这么回答，他应该说出来的。但当他意识到尼禄的潜台词时，这句话就梗在了喉咙里。

这不是他在如此深夜可以处理的事。“去洗干净，”他告诉尼禄，“然后睡一会儿。我们明天早上再谈。”

尼禄一直等到但丁上楼才开始动弹。但丁回到床上后，才听到楼下传来淋浴的声音。

“他妈的灾难。”但丁说完，翻身入睡。

 

* * *

 

但丁下楼时，尼禄正拿着一本书躺在沙发上，点唱机放着一首舒缓的民谣。但丁路过时看了一眼书脊，没认出书名，但书脊上有一个白色标签。

“给自己办了张借书证？”他问道。

“对啊，”尼禄说，没有从书页中抬起头来，“我简直不敢相信他们会让你免费借书。”

“是啊，我也是这么听说的。”但丁在桌前坐下，拿起电话，“想吃什么，小子，披萨吗？”

“我已经吃过了。”尼禄说。于是但丁按照惯例点完单，把听筒扔回支架上。之后他坐在那儿，看着尼禄拿着书放松地窝进沙发。但丁想起了那孩子嘴里的味道。

他应该马上给蕾蒂打电话。蕾蒂总是很有钱。他不得不向她乞求援助，而她最终会屈尊借他一些，然后骚扰他几个月，直到他凑够钱还债。每次但丁没能付清电话账单或者不小心毁了别人房子的时候，他们都会重演这种情景。只要能得到他需要的东西，但丁从不在意装几天卑躬屈膝。

然而实际情况是他站起来，走向沙发。尼禄抬起头疑惑地看他，但丁什么也没说。他只是把咖啡桌踢到一边，然后抓住尼禄的头发，把他拖到地板上。

“嘿！”尼禄一边喊道，一边扭动着身体被从沙发上拽下来。他扯住但丁的手腕，但只用了左手。“你他妈在干什么！”

但丁强迫他跪下，用力揪住他的头发，按他想要的方式摆弄尼禄的身体。尼禄对此大喊大叫，像任何一个要被扯掉头皮的人那样，但他并没有尽力反抗。他甚至没有用鬼手去扯但丁拽住他头发的手。尼禄一跪下，但丁就强迫他抬起头看向自己。

尼禄的眼睛——比但丁的瞳孔更深的蓝，缺少历练后的淡然——现在只有愤怒。“你他妈的以为你在干什么？”他问道。

“让一个自命不凡的恶魔安分点。”但丁说。

这并不是他的本意，但他不可避免地起了感觉。尼禄跪在地上，满腔怒火但还是屈从于他，这如此接近于但丁对这个孩子的小小幻想，以至于他肯定会勃起。他无视掉这个，强迫尼禄的头往后仰，让那双灰蓝色的眼睛不正对着他的胯间。

尽管十分愤怒，尽管不得不忍受疼痛，尼禄还是张开了嘴，艰难地呼吸。但丁把尼禄的头拉向一边然后另一边，仿佛在审视他，而尼禄只是默默忍受。他现在几乎连但丁的手腕都抓不住，更别说反抗强加于身上的痛苦。

“发生了什么，那个踢我脸的自大骑士呢？”但丁问道，“他去哪儿了？”

“我要杀了你。”尼禄说，但他的声音很低，怨恨中透着顺从。

但丁只是推开他的脑袋，在尼禄反应过来前就把他摔倒在地。“这是病态的，”但丁说，“你不应该是这种表现。你应该尝试扯断我的手，而现在你应该抓起你的武器并试图谋杀我。”

“好像那会有用似的。”尼禄喃喃自语道。

“不去尝试是注定要失败的。”

有那么一会儿，他以为尼禄会付诸行动。这孩子从地板上爬起来时，有那么一瞬间确实看起来很有杀气，足以让但丁确信他需要提高防御。然而那一瞬间就这么过去了，尼禄只是捡回他的书，然后把咖啡桌搬回原来的位置。

“这不像你。”但丁说。

“你不能否认你也想要这个。”尼禄说。他坐回之前的位置，打开书，快速找到被打断的地方。

“我们不是在讨论我。”

尼禄抿紧嘴唇，没有回答。他小心地用手捋了捋头发，试探着残留的疼痛。

但丁非常不满，不知道该说些什么才能让尼禄明白，他甚至不知道是否真的有办法让尼禄明白。他以前从来没有遇到过这样的难题，他甚至不知该从何讲起。

“如果你留下的话，”过了一会儿，他说，“我可能会把你绑在床上，每天晚上都和你做爱。”

这本来是一个威胁，也许尼禄的确把它当成了一个威胁。但那孩子闭上了眼睛，仿佛在自我想象。“我猜你觉得我病了，”他说，“或者很惨、很可怜，或者别的什么。"

“我不知道该怎么想。”但丁说。

“我想这无关紧要。”尼禄继续看书，没有再多说什么。

这根本没按但丁所希望的发展，现在他因为对尼禄动粗而勃起了。他从书桌里拿出一本杂志打开，希望能分散自己的注意力。

他应该给蕾蒂打电话。他应该放下自尊，让她带钱过来，然后今天下午他就可以让那孩子出去找公寓。他可以靠自慰来摆脱躁动，而且，没了尼禄在这里发挥影响，这种烦恼不会再有。

与想法相反，他浏览杂志，直到勃起消失。披萨送来了，他吃了早饭（或者午饭），然后继续看杂志。尼禄仍然窝在沙发里，阅读他的图书馆藏书。

一个小时后，电话响了。但丁一脚把听筒踹进手里，答应道：“Devil May Cry。”

片刻的沉默，然后一个女人犹豫地说：“Devil May Cry？他们让我这么说，恶魔会哭？”

现在但丁有点好奇了。“是的。”

“这听起来很疯狂。”她说，然后笑了一下，那是一种觉得自己快要疯掉的人才会发出的脆弱笑声。

“让我猜一下，”但丁试图长话短说，“你认为你遇到了一个恶魔，但那是不现实的，所以你确信你看到的不是恶魔，然而你又无法找到其他解释。现在你认为给我打电话是一个白痴行为。”

“……你以前听过这些。”

“数不清有多少次。”

尼禄坐起来，放下书，饶有兴致地看向但丁。但丁指了指沙发旁边尼禄用来放武器的盒子。

“我不……”电话那头的人又犹豫了一下，“你要收多少钱？”

“别担心，浮动制计费。所以是怎么回事？”

是她的丈夫。几天前的一个晚上，他回家开门时狗攻击了他。他扭断了狗的脖子。她只把这记为莫名其妙的小事之一，但从那之后，她的丈夫变了，变得脾气暴躁，而且今天她发现……

“地下室里有东西。”她几乎在呢喃细语，“我不知道那是什么。骨头，还有别的东西。你能……过来看看吗？在杰克今晚回家之前？”

“给我一个地址？”

那地方大约有十英里远，在市区的另一边，但丁告诉她半个小时后到，然后挂断了电话。“你来开车，小鬼。”他一边说一边把枪装进枪套。

尼禄已经拿上武器，戴好手套。“这次我们真的要去猎杀恶魔了？”

“在到达之前我们不会知道，但迹象表明是的。”

坐上副驾驶，给尼禄指完路后，但丁就开始怀疑，一旦尼禄搬出去，他是否还会回来给他开车。可能不会。尽管有关尼禄的事总会变得奇怪，可但丁已经适应了这些福利，他会想念它们的。

他们的目的地是街道正中的一排房子，位于一个破旧的街区，角落里有一家废弃的杂货店，另一边有一家可能三十年没有更新招牌的酒馆。一小群年轻人聚集在距离委托人地址不远处的门廊上，尼禄狠狠地看了他们一眼。

“我的车停在这里安全吗？”他问道。

但丁下了车，从后座拔出他的剑。“没有什么是真正安全的，小子。”

“那样的话，没把你的车开来可真是幸运。”

“我想是的。”但丁给了那群小混混一个微笑，把外套拉开一点露出白象牙的枪柄，以防叛逆不足以表明他不好惹。当然，枪管是空的，但他们不必知道这一点。

给但丁开门的女人外貌比声音苍老，苍白的脸上皱纹累累。她邀请他们进来，并随即开始解释为什么给他们打电话。

“这实在太疯狂了，”她说，“我不知道该怎么想。你们想喝点什么吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。”但丁说，“地下室在哪里？”

她指了指厨房里的门，但丁一走进黑暗里，就知道这个女人并不是在妄想。“你闻到了吗？”他问尼禄。

尼禄打开电灯开关，地下室还没装修完，目前被用来存放杂物，大部分是纸板箱，还堆叠着一些装满平装书的收纳箱。这里本该只有发霉的味道，但空气有酸和硫磺的味道，还有恶魔血的酸臭味。

“闻到了。”尼禄说，“是什么？”

委托人仍然站在楼梯顶端。“那东西在……在热水器后面。”她说。

气味很微弱，直到但丁走近了才变得明显。热水器背后的污秽实在可怖，一堆半腐化的肉，边缘露出白骨——至少不是人的，肉太少骨头太细，可分辨的指骨上还有爪子。

“这是什么鬼东西？”尼禄问道。

“又一个恶魔。”但丁说，“你没看到过恶魔在被你杀死之后分解吗？“

“没有，这不是我优先考虑的事。”

但丁环顾四周的墙壁和天花板，没发现什么值得注意的东西，也没有地狱之门存在或曾经存在过的迹象。“没有召唤，至少这里没有。”

“领土争端？”

“也许吧。”没有办法知晓了，这里也没有其他需要但丁关注的东西。他回到楼上。“下面有个死了的恶魔，”他对委托人说，“如果你丈夫被一个恶魔取代了，那么可能它们打了一架然后下面那个输了。我不知道为什么，也不在乎。你丈夫什么时候回来？”

“五点半。”她回答道。但丁瞥了一眼厨房的挂钟，还有二十分钟。“这个委托你要多……多少钱？”

这个地方的家具已经破旧不堪，走廊里的油毡也开裂了，而四扇门外可能正在进行毒品交易。“五十美元。”但丁说。她立刻同意了，在厨房里打开一个放钱的罐头，开始给他数钱。

但丁和尼禄坐在门前的台阶上，他想在屋外与这个恶魔见面。“也许你应该移开你的车。”他告诉尼禄。

“可能是个好主意。”尼禄拿出车钥匙，但接着说，“你会因为不向人收费而一直破产。”

“你以为我会因为一个可怜的女人没有钱就让她被恶魔吃掉吗？”

“不。我不知道。”

尼禄把车开到街区尽头，停在空荡荡的杂货店门外，然后走回台阶，坐在但丁旁边。他们沉默地等待了几分钟，然后尼禄说：“如果我一个人来的话，我可能不会向她要任何报酬。”

“我百分之九十确定我们今天要杀死一个恶魔。”但丁说，“当你为某个人猎杀恶魔时，你至少得要一点报酬。即使是十块，或者三块。”

“为什么？”

“我希望这是一笔交易。交易是有期限的。我想让他们觉得已经给了我足够的补偿。这样一来，他们就不会为感激之情所困扰。那五十美元？对那位女士来说是一笔巨款。当我们为她杀了这个东西时，她就会悲痛于她丈夫的死，以及继续生活所需要做的一切。她甚至都不会多看我们俩一眼。"

尼禄思索片刻，然后点点头。“我明白了。”他说。

但丁希望他真的明白了，因为，除非尼禄真的去码头找一份工作，否则这就是他将来需要面对的。

毒品交易或是其他什么的结束了，小混混们四下散去。有几个人来了又去，大多数都只是路过他们奔向其他地方。车辆很少，直到一辆公交车停在过气酒馆的旁边，但丁站了起来。

那里，在一群刚下车的人中间，有一个恶魔。

人群散开各自回家，但是那个恶魔只走了几步就停在原地。但丁走下台阶，来到人行道上，把剑抗在肩上。恶魔看了他几秒，然后继续向他靠近。

不出意料，它披着一个中年男人的外形。这张脸上刻着和委托人一样的早衰痕迹，但它的走路姿势却像一个捕食者。

“你以为你是谁？”当他们的距离足够对话时，恶魔问道，“这是我的地盘。”

“不，”但丁说，“并非如此。”

恶魔笑了，露出尖利的獠牙：“我认为你应该走开。你不是真的想跟我干架。”

对于一个看起来就很弱的恶魔来说，这是一个大胆的声明……除非它并不像看起来的那么弱小。但丁希望它在某种程度上抑制了自己，只有真正的强者才能做到这一点。事情变得有点令人兴奋了。“你打算怎么处置这里的人类？”他问道。

在他身后，他能听到并感觉到尼禄也来到人行道上，走到恶魔的侧面形成夹击。那家伙连看都不看那孩子一眼。“为什么？”恶魔问道，“你想分一杯羹？他们是我的，滚开。”

“不，”但丁回答道，然后用剑指着恶魔，“我认为在这个问题上，我们不得不存在分歧。”

恶魔试图赤手空拳抓住剑刃，这对于强大的恶魔来说是可行的。但丁猛地一扭，叛逆直接刺穿了恶魔的手掌。恶魔低估了他，如果他想来场精彩的打斗，就需要澄清实力。

这招奏效了。恶魔痛苦地咆哮着，开始变形，当它用爪子攻击但丁时，真身从人类的外皮中爆裂出来。这次攻击很笨拙，但丁轻而易举地躲过了。

它的真实形态大概有十五英尺高，身躯像多腿节肢动物，脸像那些可怕的深海鱼。 “我知道你为什么想要看起来像个人类了。”但丁对它说。

“我给你机会的时候，你就应该离开的。”那个怪物说，它的声音像千只蜜蜂齐声嗡嗡作响。它很有力，但如同大多数恶魔，认为庞大的身躯就是自己最大的资本。这会很有趣的，把这个傲慢的怪物放倒，赶到人行道上，让它乞求饶命，然后终结它。

“你真的应该驱虫了。”尼禄说，然后敲了敲恶魔的一条腿，“我可以推荐一位不错的除虫专家。”

恶魔转过头来看着尼禄，后者给它一个趾高气扬的微笑。“滚开，可怜的人类，”恶魔说，“别打扰大人们谈话。”

哦，该死。但丁几乎笑出声。这东西一定是昏了头，才会把但丁当成弱者，把尼禄当成人类。

“那为什么你的牙床在颤动？”尼禄问道。

恶魔又咆哮起来，这次带着愤怒，它扑向尼禄。但丁本可以在它分心的时候攻击它的后背，但那就不是公平竞技了。而且不管怎样，让这小子来处理这件事是个不错的主意。这至少给了他一个机会，看看尼禄不用鬼手是如何对付恶魔的。所以他坐回台阶上，给自己找了个合适的旁观位置。与此同时，尼禄做了几个假动作来感受这个怪物的移动方式。

然后尼禄迅速出击，剑的机械装置在他周围喷出一团火焰。恶魔试图抓住他，但因撞上剑刃而失去了一只爪子。当然，这只让这头野兽更加愤怒，更加渴望抓住攻击它的人类。尽管尼禄疏于训练有段时间了，但他还是毫不困难地躲过了挥来的魔爪。

但丁本想好好打一架，但他乐意让给尼禄，只要这孩子玩得开心就行。尼禄全神贯注于眼前的恶魔，他跳跃、闪避、后仰，避开这个怪物妄图造成伤害的各种攻击。他毫无惧色的表情透露了他的意图。这小子要彻底毁灭这个恶魔，但丁早就知道了。尼禄没有但丁那么厉害，但他仍是一个强大的恶魔，他即将证明这一点。

尼禄将恶魔击退几英尺，然后一道闪光，鬼手将它的脸拍进了路面。正是那时，恶魔才意识到它并不是在和人类战斗。它非人类的脸上露出惊恐，但丁隔着一段距离也能看清。它试图逃离，利用自己的魔力向尼禄喷射出一片嗡嗡作响的黑云，但尼禄只是在它的攻击下靠近，卸下了它的一条腿。然后，他利用它凄厉尖叫和失去平衡的时机，在另一团火焰中冲向它的喉咙。

恶魔轰然倒地，它尖叫着、挣扎着，制造的黑云撕裂成千万只苍蝇。它抽搐的身躯撞上一辆停靠的汽车，把车子推到了人行道上。尼禄离开撞击范围后转身打量。他用发光的手指擦了擦嘴，然后退后一步，一下接一下地将恶魔呲牙咧嘴的脸砸进地面，直到它的血浑浊了空气，直到它不再动弹。

然后尼禄跳上那辆被毁了一半的车，看着恶魔断气。如果但丁参与了猎杀行动，他也会这么做的。看着它死去，知道自己已经征服了它……他对此类场景有一种生理反应。恶魔的身躯开始解体，被它不属于的世界逐渐吞噬。再过几小时，它就只剩下一堆无法辨认的肉和几丁质，正如地下室里的恶魔残骸。再过一天左右，残骸也将所剩无几。尼禄从车上跳下来，穿过街道，肩上扛着剑，右臂发着光。

但丁没有试图去确认，但他猜测这孩子可能已经完全兴奋了。

“我来做什么，”但丁说着，走下台阶迎向年轻人。“你一个人就能完成。”

“没人说你必须要来，”尼禄说，“反正那东西也不值得你浪费时间。”

战斗已经结束，那个可怕的恶魔正在分解，街上里里外外的门逐个打开，人们慢慢走出来呆滞地观望。其中一扇门在但丁身后打开，他转过身，看到那个向他们求助的女人，她怀疑的目光在死去的恶魔和杀死恶魔的人之间游移。

她试着开口，失败了，然后又试了一次。“那个东西……那是……杰克？”

“不，”但丁对她说，“这东西取代了他。他可能几天前就遇害了。”

“对不起，”尼禄说，“我知道这很难……”

这个女人开始崩溃，但丁倾向于让她自生自灭，尼禄的本能似乎有所不同。他走近她，显然是想给那个女人一个拥抱，但是她转过身去，当着他的面把门关上了。 尼禄盯着门看了一会儿，然后低头看了看右手，试图把它藏进外套下摆。

“不是那样的，”但丁说，“你只是一个陌生人，她不想在陌生人面前哀悼。尤其在她看着你杀掉谋害她丈夫的地狱生物之后。走吧。”

“我们无能为力吗？”尼禄让但丁拉着他朝车子走去，但仍然回头看着那排房子。

“我们已经尽力了。你给她的丈夫报了仇。悲伤只属于朋友和家人，不属于恶魔猎人。”

驱车回事务所的路上很安静。尼禄的汗味被恶魔的血腥味所掩盖，但丁因此免受了勃起的羞耻，但他知道迟早会有一次清算。他应该打电话给蕾蒂，弄点钱让这孩子出去找公寓。这个委托电话打进来的时候，他本应该一个人在家，他甚至应该独自猎杀这个恶魔。

他们到家时天已经黑了。尼禄洗澡期间，但丁放上一些狂躁音乐，不知道自己到底该怎么办。等尼禄从浴室出来时，但丁需要对他说些什么，一些可以阻止第二次引诱的话。这孩子可能正因为战斗而激动，但丁必须清楚地表明，这次不能有任何性方面的发展了。

水停了，不久之后尼禄光着上半身走出浴室，顶着一头湿漉漉的乱发。他穿过客厅坐下来，开始熟悉的工作——清理他的剑。武器比他自己还脏，他小心翼翼地把机械装置拆下来，清洁每一个内部零件。

但丁看了几分钟，然后发现自己看尼禄的时间比看拆卸武器更多。这孩子是怎么来的？在某时某地，一个恶魔和一个人类上床了，然后不知怎的，这个恶魔出现在了尼禄的家谱里。那会是谁？什么时候？尼禄与那次事件隔了多少代？所有这些问题都是没有答案的，但丁通常不会把时间浪费在没有答案的问题上，但是……他仍然想知道。

考虑到这孩子的发色，认为恶魔就是斯巴达的猜测并非不合理，但丁也有点喜欢这个想法。其他方面的事情就变得不可知了，比如恶魔的行为是出于爱还是强迫，但丁倾向于认为尼禄是爱的产物。这可能意味着他与尼禄之间有着令人不安的亲密关系，不过但丁对此表示怀疑。他很自信他的父亲没有背着他的母亲乱搞，所以即使最坏的情况下，斯巴达也只是这小孩的曾曾曾祖父或别的什么。

一曲终了，点唱机咔嗒咔嗒地把唱片放回原位。

“你在想什么？”尼禄问道。

“……为什么这么问？”

“你一直盯着我看。”

哦。“只是想知道你什么时候会再次攻击我，让我干你。”

尼禄沉默地继续手头的工作，直到但丁确信他根本不会回答。他看起来快要完成了，机械装置基本重装完毕。

然后尼禄平静地说：“我想等我清理完绯红女皇后再做。我希望你能再次抓住我的头发。今天早上我还以为你要让我给你口交呢。”

那天早上但丁未处理的性欲又回来了。他希望尼禄不会注意到他的裆部，但显然这孩子已经注意到了。“我希望我能让你看到这一切是多么扭曲。”但丁说。

“你以为我不知道吗？”尼禄怒视着年长的猎人，“我……这只是……”他发出一声沮丧的叹息，目光转向一边。“昨天晚上的感觉真好。我从来没有……从来没有被男人吸引过。直到那天我才被你吸引，在看过那些恶魔对人做了什么后……”

他用力锤了一下桌子，起身来回踱了几步，背对着但丁。“你以为我不知道这有多操蛋吗？”他说。

但丁开始思索那些废弃工厂里的恶魔到底对受害者做了什么。那时他没有靠近仔细看。笼子意味着那些人在被恶魔掳走后，存活了至少一小段时间。

在作为恶魔猎人的这些年里，但丁从未因为恶魔对人类的所作所为而兴奋过，他怀疑尼禄与自己是如此不同。“你不会开始肢解别人。”但丁说。

“这是力量，”尼禄说，“就像你说的那样。你拥有它。” _而我没有_ _。_ 他没有加上这句，但那些字悬在那里，几乎是不言而喻的。

但丁可以反驳这个无声的断言。尼禄本身就是一个极其强大的恶魔，比不过但丁不能算是一种指责。但他不确定这是否有用，而且在他想出合适的回应前，尼禄再次开口了。

“我体内的某种东西想要你所拥有的力量，”他说，“每当我想起这个事……”

“你就想杀了我。”但丁猜测道。尼禄并不是第一个想要挖出他心脏的恶魔。

尼禄犹豫着，不情愿地点了点头。“我知道我不会成功，你会……”他苦涩地笑了笑，“一旦我越轨了，你会把我放回原来的位置。”

这话使但丁心中升起强烈的欲火。是的，他会。就像昨天晚上那样。尼禄试图杀死他，他让他安分下来，正如他安排好遇到的每一个恶魔。

他站起来，越过两人之间的距离。尼禄没有转身面对他，直到他一脚踢中那孩子的膝关节。尼禄踉跄了一步，然后转过身来，试图一拳打在但丁脸上。但丁只是抓住他的拳头，绊住他，把他推在地上。

现在但丁明白了这里发生的一切。当恶魔聚集在一起时，他一次又一次地看到这种场景，尽管在纯血恶魔的权力斗争中没有性的成分。他抚摸尼禄的后脑勺，然后紧紧拽起潮湿的头发，直到尼禄疼得哭了出来。

就像那天早上一样，尼禄没有尝试反抗粗暴的对待，屈服于但丁给他的痛苦。但丁毫不怀疑，如果他想的话，他现在就可以干尼禄的嘴，这孩子不仅会忍耐，还会尽可能让但丁感到愉悦。

付诸行动的诱惑难以抗拒。但丁低头看着尼禄，看着他那双水雾弥漫的大眼睛。这是一个跪在地上的危险恶魔，他渴望证明自己对这种致命生物的支配地位，这种渴望如热浪冲刷过他全身。

“但丁。”尼禄低声恳求，声音充满了欲望。

这太过了。但丁猛地拉起尼禄，把他推回沙发上。然后但丁爬到他身上，用自己的身体压制住他。尼禄低声喘息， _是的-是的-是的_ _，_ 直到但丁用一个侵入性的吻让他闭嘴。

那孩子在他身下扭动，用一条腿钩住但丁的膝盖，磨蹭两人贴合的臀部，但丁感觉到爪子伸进了他的头发。尼禄刚洗完澡，光滑的皮肤一路暴露到腰线，但丁却觉得很热，穿得过于严实。他稍微撑起身，开始笨拙地拉扯衣服，直到尼禄介入帮他解扣子。一解开他的衬衫，尼禄的左手就摸了进去，右手仍然埋在但丁的头发里。

如果但丁任其发展，事情就会像前一天晚上一样，尼禄取悦他，不求任何回报。他想要如此。他想要咆哮和撕咬，利用他，然后丢下他，直到下次欲望高涨。他的确咆哮出声，一口咬住那孩子的肩膀，用力到尼禄不住地抽气。

但是他不能让恶魔的冲动占领上风，这次不行。但丁凑过去舔了一下尼禄的耳朵，低语道：“你想要什么？”

“操我。”尼禄呻吟道。

但丁不确定这会产生怎样的影响，他轻轻啃咬尼禄的脖子，伸手解开他的牛仔裤。又一次，这孩子在弄明白但丁想要什么之后就自己动手了，当但丁握住他的勃起时，他不由自主地抓紧但丁的胳膊。

“操我。”尼禄再次低声说。

“告诉我你想怎么做。”但丁边说边蹭尼禄的耳朵。

这个要求似乎让尼禄有点挣扎，可能他正如但丁一样，深陷恶魔本能驱使的痛苦中。“告诉我。”但丁一边耳语，一边抚摸尼禄的性器。

那孩子在但丁耳边沉重地呼吸，然后他在但丁的脖颈上留下一串湿热的吻。“让我给你口交吧。”他说。

这……并不有助于克服在尼禄身上纵欲的冲动，但他无法说不。他无法让自己说不。他松开尼禄，坐下来调整姿势。但丁一挪身，尼禄就从沙发上滑下来，直到他的脸正对着但丁的腹股沟。他释放出但丁的勃起，并把它含进嘴里。

“操。”但丁感觉到尼禄搂着他的臀部，双手贴在他的后腰上，尖锐的爪子抵住脊椎尾部。他温暖湿润的口腔吞吐着他的勃起。 _不要顶。不要顶_ _。_ 尼禄缺乏经验，动作轻浅，但丁可以加深这次口交，只要把他的老二顶进尼禄的喉咙里。抵制这个想法耗尽了他仅剩的自制力。

但丁这辈子肯定有过比这更好的口活，但很少有这么热情。他很快呻吟起来，咬住自己的胳膊。 _不要顶_ _。_ 当尼禄的左手伸进他的裤子里，托住他的阴囊并挤压时，但丁不由自主地往前顶了几英寸。他的性器顶端撞进尼禄的咽喉，尼禄发出一声窒息的呜咽，这使一阵战栗沿着脊椎冲向他的大脑

“尼禄。”他呻吟着，大腿绷紧，快感攀上高峰。 “停下……停下，我……”这孩子的唯一反应就是更紧地抓住但丁臀部，用力吮吸。因此，但丁别无选择，只能射进尼禄嘴里。他用前臂压抑住自己的叫喊，在如潮的快感中抵抗进一步探索的渴求。

当他浑身发抖、筋疲力尽时，尼禄才放开他，离开他的臀部。但丁一屁股坐在沙发上，意识到自己还穿着衣服，衣衫不整。但是感觉好得不能再好了，他可以永远躺在这里，或者就这么睡去。

直到尼禄伸出一只手摸上但丁的小腿，他才暗骂自己一声。他又一次享用了这孩子提供的快感，然后几乎忘记了他。

他翻了个身——强迫自己翻了个身，看着尼禄。那孩子现在正坐在地板上，如果他的表情说明了什么的话，他没想到但丁短时间内会有动作。

“怎么？”尼禄说。

“你不能再这么做了。”但丁说，尽管这一点也不公平。

“做什么？”

_让我就这么丢下_ _你。_ 这是但丁该说的回答，但他疲倦得无法解释。他抓住尼禄的左手，把他拉到沙发上，然后快速摸索了一下尼禄的大腿间。他还硬着。但丁想过也给他口交，但他以前没有做过，而且他现在太舒服了不想费神调整他们的位置。所以他只是把尼禄拉到自己身上，撸动他的性器，直到尼禄抓住他的肩膀喘气。

他懒洋洋地想，也许他应该弄清楚如何正确地和这孩子做爱，这样此种情况就不会再发生了。

尼禄气喘吁吁地释放了。当高潮的余韵过去后，他开始亲吻但丁的脖颈。但丁这时恢复了点气力，他想起身，换掉这身沾满尼禄精液的衣服；或者早点关门打烊，这样他就可以把尼禄带到楼上，再要他一次。显然，这本不应该发生，更不用说第二次了，但现实已然如此，而他需要新的应对。

他的肚子咕咕地叫，这让尼禄轻笑一声。

“也许我应该叫点披萨。”

“是个好主意。”

尼禄不是非常脏，所以他只需要滚过身来，拉上裤链，然后穿好衬衫。但丁不得不上楼换衣服，等他下楼的时候，披萨已经订好了。

“没有橄榄，对吧？”他问道。

“没有橄榄。”

这之后尼禄继续组装他的剑，但丁坐回办公桌前，就好像什么都没发生过一样。除了但丁正处于一种放松的做爱后的迷蒙。

在他隐秘的内心深处，他大胆幻想是否可以让这孩子留在身边。他知道不该这么想，正如他知道不应该屈服于自己的欲望，无论是昨天还是今天。这简直是道德上的错误。尼禄并不知道自己在做什么，这个孩子只是被他恶魔一面的冲动所控制，但丁也是，这和真正的渴望是不同的。

然而但丁可以这么做。这是一种选择。他可以不再试图说服尼禄搬出去。他可以让这孩子做他喜欢的事，用强制性爱来回应他的任何谋杀企图。

他不该这样。这在道德上是错误的。可但丁明白，既然考虑了这种可能性，他就一定会继续下去。

 

* * *

 

第二天一大早，蕾蒂登门拜访。她在三小时车程外的城市里找到了一份工作，打算让给但丁。他当面嘲笑了她。

“我们应该接手。”尼禄说。

“听听这孩子的话，但丁，”莱蒂说，“他知道该怎么做。”

尼禄皱了皱眉头。“我不是小孩子了。”他对她说。

“他不是小孩子了。”但丁愉快地说。

“我们还是应该接手。" 尼禄摆好台球，但随后只是拿着上粉的球杆，“你不会仅仅因为一个女人很穷就让她被恶魔吃掉。那你为什么会因为一个人住在另一个州，就让他被恶魔吃掉呢？”

“因为她有能力自行解决。”但丁用手里的杂志指向蕾蒂，“她只是不喜欢。”

“那可是一大笔钱。”莱蒂说，“也许我只是想照顾一下你。”

“也许你只是想避免开三个小时的车，结果一无所获。”

“我去吧。”尼禄说，“不管是什么，我相信我都能应付。”

“太好了！”蕾蒂露出一个胜利的微笑，递给他一张对折的纸条。“男孩们，回头见！”

蕾蒂一出门，尼禄就打开了那张纸条。但丁向他招手示意，他把纸条递过去。上面写着一个名字，一个带区号的电话号码，还有一个地址。没有任何关于这份工作的酬劳的信息，这意味着将由尼禄来谈判，也没有任何关于委托人遇到的麻烦的信息。

“这没啥意思，你知道。”但丁说着把纸条还给尼禄。

“没人叫你一起来。”尼禄拿起他的枪，检查是否上了膛，然后把它塞进枪套里。

“但你知道我会的。”

尼禄瞥了但丁一眼。“我相信我能应付得来。”

“我也相信你可以，”但丁说，“也许我只是想再看看你出手。”

这为他赢得了一个长长的打量。“很好。”尼禄说，“我猜是我来开车。但我们得用你的车。”

“为什么?”

“那是辆敞篷车。”

但丁曾不止一次把那辆车停在几棵树后面跟人约会，他向尼禄笑了笑。他还是有点厌恶感，但更多是理论上的厌恶，而不是发自内心的。在处理掉可能的恶魔之后，把车停在静僻处和尼禄亲热的画面带给他一阵强烈的兴奋，而不是恶心。他从抽屉里抓起钥匙扔给尼禄，然后拿起武器和外套。

在他们出门前，但丁掐住尼禄的喉咙，把他推到墙上。

“嘿！” 尼禄喊道，但丁用一个激烈的吻阻止了进一步的抗议。尼禄立刻顺从地做出回应，为但丁张开嘴唇，靠在墙上放松下来。当但丁抽身离开时，他只是擦了擦嘴，什么也没说。

“你真的对此没什么意见。”但丁说。

犹豫良久，尼禄说：“我知道我不应该这样。”

“对，你不应该。”

“我很高兴你能一起来。”尼禄又迟疑了一下，然后转身离开了。

尼禄并不算真正的小孩了。用任何人类的标准衡量，他都是一个成年人，而恶魔们并不在乎年龄和成熟度。只有力量方面，尼禄还需要成长。他可以决定他想要什么，不想要什么。他有能力在任何时候让但丁滚蛋。

所有这些都是在找借口，但丁明白，但这个借口很有说服力。但丁希望被说服。

他突然想到：蕾蒂来的时候尼禄没戴手套，出门的时候也没戴。

但丁深吸一口气，跟随尼禄走进这个明媚的早晨。

 


End file.
